Sarah
by madamedarque
Summary: Zarek and Roslin team up with a renegade Six to escape Cylon captivity on New Caprica.
1. Chapter 1

Laura Roslin walked along the path, her feet crunching against the gravel softly. It was another cold day, and her breath puffed out in front of her in elaborate patterns against the gray sky. The little stream flowed beside her, bending and turning each way, as if determined to get to the lake where all of the other little streams congregated. Far below her, she could see the dismal array of tents and metal concrete buildings that was their home. Or their prison.

The stream was beautiful in the light of the day. It glittered and shone like glass in the sunlight, the water pure as snow. She followed it a little longer up the path until it emptied into the small lake. The lake smiled at her. Laura smiled back. She leaned over, and saw her reflection.

She was distracted by something near the side of the lake. At first Laura thought it was a mirage or trick of the light, but then she saw it again. She walked carefully along the bank and the figure became clearer. It looked human.

Panicking slightly, she hurried towards it. But as she came closer, she drew back sharply. The figure wasn't human. It was one of the Cylons, the tall blond woman. She was dead. But despite Laura's distaste for the Cylons, she felt nauseated by the sight.

The woman was lying face up in the water, her pale hair floating above her like a halo. Her limbs hung in suspended animation, her clothes billowing out softly. Her face was bloodied badly, and a piece of tape hung limply from the side of her face. Those mesmerizing blue eyes stared up at the sky, unseeing.

Laura's self-preservation instincts urged her too get as far away from the corpse as possible. If she was found by the Cylons, they might assume that she had done this. But something seemed to compel her towards the body, and before she could stop herself, she had taken off her jacket and was wading into the water, getting closer and closer to the dead woman.

The water was ice cold, but it seemed to have no effect on her. She moved in a trance-like state, her body weightless and empty in the water. But as she neared the middle of the lake, she noticed that the corpse was gone. She then noticed that her feet could no longer touch the ground, and the shore was hopelessly far away.

Laura spotted a pale hand near her right side. Without thinking, she reached out and touched it, admiring the slender form, the delicate fingers. There was a ripple in the water, and the hand had grabbed her. She thought of screaming, but her throat froze up. Out of the water, the beautiful Cylon woman appeared. Fully alive and glistening like a newborn, she was a sight to behold. Laura stared mutely.

"Hello, Laura. Remember me? My name is Six." The woman spoke softly and seductively, with the tone of one who is accustomed to being admired. The Six reached out and touched her cheek, and suddenly there were Sixes everywhere, taking up every inch of the water, swimming towards their dead sister.

Laura tried to swim back, but it was too late. The Sixes pressed forward, their beautiful blonde heads shining in the sunlight. She admired their hands once again as they reached for her, and pulled her underneath into the dark, icy deepness of the water…

Laura Roslin awoke, covered in sweat. The vivid images of her dream still lingered in her mind, and she took breaths of air through her lungs, trying to steady herself. She reached out for the comforting shape of a pillow, and shuddered when her hand fell against cold, hard concrete. Of course. She had forgotten where she was.

It never ceased to amaze her that even after weeks of captivity, she still woke up every day with the vain hope that she was back in her tent. Through the tiny skylight that was her only source of light, she could gage that it was morning. She imagined the city humming and buzzing as it came to life, the children walking to school, Tory and Maya preparing the day's lesson plans. The thought gave her some comfort.

Laura was very cold. But then again, she was always cold. The freezing temperatures in the detention facility had sunk into her bones through the thin fabric of her jumpsuit, and it seemed that she would never be warm again, even if she spent the next ten years in front of a roaring fireplace. If she was alive in ten years. With the way things were going, she didn't have a particularly optimistic view of her own mortality.

Her stomach grumbled. She wondered how long it had been since they'd fed her. She would never ask for food, of course. She had to keep what shreds of dignity she had left.

But she hoped they would come soon.

As if in answer to her prayers, the door swung open, and a Centurion entered. It looked at her with its cruel red eye, and she stared back, defiantly. It seemed like she would soon be involved in a human-cylon staring contest, but then the Centurion abruptly set the food down, and left the room. She waited until it was gone, and then attacked the food. She gulped down the water, and then started on the bread, devouring it in two bites.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?"

Laura looked up in shock. Standing in the doorway was the tall blonde woman, flanked by two Centurions. An image immediately came into her mind, of the woman's mangled corpse lying in the water, murdered. She quickly shoved it down.

The Six stepped gingerly into the cell, her eyes sweeping the length of the place. Laura stared at the floor, avoiding those blue eyes.

"I've heard that when people are deprived of food for a very long time, they'll literally eat anything. Including rats." She laughed, revealing pearly white teeth. "Of course, I won't make you eat anything half as bad as that." She withdrew an apple from her pocket, red as blood. "I thought you might like something better to eat."

Laura looked up at her, and then at the apple. She wondered how long it had been since she'd eaten fruit. At least a year. She imagined biting into the sweet fruit, sucking out the juice, and devouring it until there was nothing left but the core. It would give her immense pleasure. But there were more important things than momentary pleasures. She steeled herself, and heard herself speaking to the Six, her very tone dripping with contempt.

"I don't need your charity. If you're trying to get information out of me, you're wasting your time. Now unless you have a purpose for this visit, I would run along and play with your great love, Baltar."

Six's eyes flashed dangerously, but then she smiled again. The apple disappeared back into her pocket. "Not all of us Sixes are in love with Baltar, Madame President. It's a flaw in our programming, but it doesn't affect all of us. We're not completely unilateral, as much as we'd like you to believe it."

Laura laughed. It was a harsh, angry laugh that echoed off the walls. "Next you'll be telling me that all of the Cylons aren't blood-thirsty murderers that want to kill us all. I don't believe a word you say."

Six was getting angry. Laura knew that she was pushing her luck, deliberately provoking a Cylon. Even Colonel Tigh wouldn't be foolish enough to do such a thing. But her mouth seemed to be working independently of her brain, and she felt the swell of righteous anger flow through her veins. She got to her feet, not without difficulty, and looked the Cylon woman in the eyes. To her surprise, Six didn't return the glare; instead, she dropped her ice-blue gaze to the floor. A concession. A small one, but a concession nonetheless. Laura felt vindicated.

"You know, of all the Cylons, I've always hated your model the most." Six looked up, genuine puzzlement on her face. "Why?"

Laura laughed again, that same harsh, angry laugh. "Do I need to spell it out for you? It was your model that destroyed our home worlds and everything in it. Our entire lives, up in smoke just because Baltar…" Her voice failed, her own anger making it impossible for her to continue. She took a deep breath, and continued. "It wasn't his fault, really. He is perhaps the worst man I've ever met, but by himself, he was no harm to us. But you…"

She stepped closer to the Cylon. Six had taken a few steps back, her eyes looking more hurt than angry. "_You_. Do you think I'm stupid? I saw you with him the day of attacks. _You_ seduced him, _you_ brought out his worst nature, I'm sure of it. It's your fault. It's all your fault." Laura turned away, unable to look at the woman any longer. A silence stretched out between them like a chasm. The she heard a voice from behind her, soft and timid, and quite uncharacteristic of a Six.

"I'm sorry for your loss. The loss of any life is a terrible thing." Six looked up at the skylight, as if hoping to find some answers hidden in the roof. "God tells us not to kill, but yet we…" Her voice trailed off. She looked at Laura, and Laura felt compelled to look back. "You have the right to hate me. But you have to understand, I'm not the woman that destroyed your civilization. I may look like her, but I'm not her. I'm not CapricaSix."

"Then who…or what…are you?" Laura asked. She was intrigued by something about the Cylon, despite the fact that every pre-conceived notion in her head fought against the idea that a Cylon could be different. Six smiled. "My name is Sarah," she said softly.

Laura stared. "You're different, aren't you?" Sarah nodded. "I have…different beliefs. I am one of the growing few who believe it was not the best course of action to destroy the human race." She leaned in towards Laura, her eyes burning with intensity. "If you let me, I can help you. But you have to trust me."

Laura was bewildered. The Cylon named Sarah was extending a slender hand towards her in friendship. It seemed too good to be true. But of course, it was. The crushing truth of it hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt like choking with rage. The Cylons had played mind games before, and this was obviously no different. She had been taken in by the charms of the Six, just like Baltar. She was no better than him, she realized with a sickening feeling. When it came to Six, they were all made into idiots.

Sarah was still holding out her hand. She looked so utterly and completely sympathetic and compassionate, that Laura almost forgot what she was. Almost.

She slapped away the hand the Cylon had offered as she would an insect. Sarah stepped back with a wounded look. For a moment, Laura wondered if they were really different, humans and Cylons. Both could feel rejected. What other emotions could they share? But then again, that was the main difference. Cylons could switch their feelings off, be rid of their fear, their guilt. Humans, on the other hand, had to live with their emotions.

Laura realized the power she had over this woman. More than anything else, Sarah wanted forgiveness. To be absolved of the crimes that her race had committed, that she was doubly bound to because it had been one of her model that committed the act in the first place. What better way to achieve forgiveness than through the former President of the Colonies, a leader of the humans? One of the most important skills Laura had learned in politics was how to play an enemy, keeping what they wanted just out of reach, so that you were in control. When you gave them what they wanted, you lost your power.

Her decision made, Laura smiled at the Cylon. Sarah looked at her, her eyes now clear and easy to read. _Help me. Forgive me. _Laura could not forgive.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think that you can come in here, to this cell where you're holding me, and give me an apple and a philosophical discussion, and I'll open my heart and soul to you? You are a race of murderers, and you are the worst of them. I won't accept your help, because it's beneath me. I am the former President of the Colonies. But you…" Laura stepped closer. "You're _pathetic. _You're just a sad machine that your owners could turn off with a click of a button. But you aspire to be more, of course. That's why your model is so obsessed with Baltar, because you think that that sniveling shell of a man will give you what you need. Love. The trademark human emotion. Only he hasn't given you anything. You're just his whore-"

She was cut off as Sarah hit her, hard. The force of the blow sent her flying backwards, and she hit the ground with an ungainly thump. Still, she smiled through the pain. She was in control now.

Sarah stood over her. "As I mentioned before, "she said coldly, "I'm not in love with Baltar." Then, she once again extended her hand. Laura eyed it warily. This was an unexpected development. The Cylon was trying to take control. She was good. Laura was better. Rather than taking her hand, Laura stood up by herself. The two women stared at each other. Stalemate.

Without warning, Sarah pointed to Laura's mouth. "You're bleeding," she observed. Laura immediately brought a hand to her lower lip, but Sarah got there first, and wiped the blood from Laura's chin carefully. She held it up to the light, examining the color. Then, without another word, she turned and walked out the door. Laura waited for her to return, but when she didn't, she sat down against the wall, exhausted.

She might have dozed off, because when she looked up again, blinking in the sudden light, Sarah was standing in the doorway. The skylight was dark, and Sarah's white-blonde hair seemed to glow against the blackness. The effect was eerie, to say the least. Sarah stood looking at her for a moment, and then spoke.

"Cylons bleed too, you know."

It was a statement. Or a question. When Laura didn't respond, she turned and walked away, shutting the door behind her. And Laura Roslin was once again plunged into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tom Zarek paced his cell. His whole body ached from his latest interrogation, but he couldn't sit down. He had found her note in the crack under the floor, telling him that she was coming to see him, and that she needed to tell him something. That could only mean one thing. They were getting somewhere. After weeks of conspiring, their uneasy alliance seemed to have produced something of value. He might actually get out of here. The very idea of seeing the sunshine again, feeling the breeze on his skin, made his pulse speed up. But where _was_ she?

He heard a blood-curling scream from somewhere above him, and he winced. He could handle physical pain. He had certainly experienced it in prison. However, it was the suffering of others that hurt him the most. During his childhood, he had seen his fellow Sagittarians brutalized and oppressed, told that they were inferior to others because of who they were. Tom had sworn that as long as he drew breath, he would not stand by and allow people to be treated this way.

But then, he thought, wasn't that what he was doing right now? Sitting in this cell, protected if not comfortable, while others risked their lives in the fight against the Cylons? _But then_, he thought, _I didn't ask to be put in this cell_. The very reason why he was so intent on getting out, why he had worked so hard, was so that he could join the fight again, throwing himself headfirst into the cause.

He was rationalizing, Tom realized. He knew the real reason why he wanted to get out had nothing to do with fighting the Cylons. Their cause was a hopeless one. They could continue with the suicide bombings, the protests, the covert meetings, but it wouldn't make a difference. They were on the losing side, and eventually, the Cylons would break their will. There was no hope. None at all. The truth was, he just wanted to get out of this damn prison.

Exhausted from his pacing, he sat down, leaning his cheek against the wall. He soon heard the clank of metal on concrete that signified the approach of a Centurion, along with the softer, more feminine sound of a woman's heels. She was here.

The Centurion came into view first, followed by Sarah's slender form. _No_, he reminded himself, _not Sarah_. _I don't know if it's Sarah yet. _In the early stages of their relationship, he had accidentally addressed another Six as Sarah. Sarah had been very angry at him for that, as that single foolish mistake could have destroyed everything they had worked for.

But he knew it was her. He couldn't explain it, as all of the Sixes had the exact same mannerisms. And her steady gaze told him nothing. But he knew, by looking into her eyes, that it was her. It was Sarah.

She dismissed the Centurion with an imperious wave. The Centurion's red eye blinked for a moment, as if unsure of what to do, but then it turned around and clanked out the door. For a second, Tom wondered if the Centurions were any better treated then they were.

As she approached him, Tom stared at her shoes. They were black and high-heeled; the kind of shoes a woman might wear to a cocktail party, not a detention cell. His gaze traveled up the rest of her impeccably dressed form, up to her face. She was stunning, as usual, but he knew better than to feel attracted to her. Experience had taught him that the Sixes were as deadly as they were beautiful.

She crossed her arms. "I see they haven't killed you yet."

Tom looked up at her and grinned. It was rather morbid humor, but he could appreciate it. "You know that you're my only reason for living. Would you mind sitting down? I'm a bit tired."

Sarah looked at the floor with distaste. Tom looked back at her expectantly. With a sigh, she sat down, leaning her head against the wall. Tom watched her out of the corner of his eye. She looked…tired. It hadn't occurred to him that a machine could be tired. But then, Sarah was unlike any other machine he had ever known.

"So, what's your excuse for visiting this time?" He said it lightly, but he knew that they could both feel the change in the room. They were getting down to business.

She looked uncomfortable, and he was intrigued. Sarah was an awe-inspiring, almost omniscient figure. If she was uncomfortable, then it must be important.

"There's a prisoner in the building. Someone you know."

Tom felt his hands involuntarily curl into fists. "Bastards," he muttered. Who was it this time? He looked at Sarah, and he felt a wave of hatred come over him. She was helping him, but that didn't change the fact that she was one of _them_.

Sarah cleared her throat. "It's a very important person. Laura Roslin." She turned her face to look at him. He stared at her mutely for a second, and then turned white.

'But…why? The woman's a schoolteacher, for frak's sake!" Sarah glared at him.

"She's not a schoolteacher, and you know it. Laura Roslin is a rallying point, a figurehead. The people hate Baltar, and they look to her for leadership. And you know that she controls the Resistance. Colonel Tigh may have the bombs, but she is the brains behind the whole operation."

Zarek stood up, and began to pace the cell. Sarah watched him with narrowed eyes. He was silent for a few minutes, as he decided what to do.

"We have to get her out," he said. Sarah looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you insane? She's a very important political prisoner, Tom." She stood up as well, and carefully made her way towards him. "Look, if it was anyone else, I would at least try. But she's too important. I'm sorry." She really did look apologetic. She waited a beat, and then reached out for his arm.

He slapped her touch away, and turned on her harshly. "You promised to do everything you could to help our cause. I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to follow through on your promise. You are a Cylon, after all."

Sarah's mouth turned into a grim line. "I promised to help you escape, and that in exchange, I would be guaranteed a place among the humans. I did _not _promise to help you go on insane rescue missions."

She turned and walked towards the door. Tom knew that he had gone too far. With only days until their escape, he could not afford to antagonize her.

"Sarah-" he began, but she cut him off. "In two days time, I'll come back here. Be prepared. If you want to survive the escape, stay close to me."

He watched as she reached into the pocket of her coat, and withdrew an apple. She offered it to him, the red contrasting sharply with the white of her palm.

"You need to keep your strength up. Eat this." Tom took the apple, and bit into it. It was a little bruised, but very good nonetheless.

"Two days," she said curtly. Then she turned on her heel and left the room.

Tom watched her leave. He was shaking from their fight and from excitement over their possible escape. The waiting would be agonizing, but he knew he could handle it. After all, he had waited two months. He could wait two days.

Sarah closed the door carefully. Her head was pounding, and she felt deeply unsettled. She should apologize to Tom, she thought. It was imperative that they would be able to work together. Still, she didn't feel sorry. And if she said that she was, she would be lying. And lying was a sin.

"Sarah!" She jumped at the sound of her own name. Composing herself, she turned to face the figure calling her name. It was Cavil.

He was standing at then end of the hallway, his eyes watching her, examining her every move. Sarah stared back. The humans tended to be more afraid of her model than his, and she couldn't blame them. _Who looks more frightening_, she thought, _the beautiful religious fanatic or the harmless old man? _

She forced a smile as he walked towards her. The humans might think him harmless, but he was anything but that. The man was dangerous, and she had never forgotten that.

"Brother Cavil," she acknowledged. He inclined his head, and then offered his arm.

"Sarah," he said again. "It's so nice to see you. Walk with me."

There was nothing to do but take his arm and follow him down the hall. She was uncomfortable being so physically close to him. He must have known this, because he pulled her a bit closer than was necessary, invading her personal space.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Mr. Zarek lately. Has he volunteered any information?" The question was asked pleasantly, but Sarah could feel the threat underlying it.

She smiled thinly. "Unfortunately, no. Mr. Zarek has been quite uncooperative."

Cavil sighed. "Have you considered more…direct measures?"

Sarah pretended to ponder the question. "I don't think that's a good idea. The man spent 20 years in prison, and underwent great hardships. There is nothing we can do to him that he hasn't already endured."

Cavil nodded, although Sarah suspected that the debate was far from over. "And what of the once-great Laura Roslin?" he asked. "Did you get anything out of her?"

Sarah shook her head, and Cavil laughed unkindly. "You've not had a very productive day, have you, my dear?"

Sarah resisted the urge to close her hands around his throat and choke him to death. Oblivious to her anger, Cavil kept talking.

"In my opinion, we shouldn't give up on Roslin just yet. She doesn't have quite the tolerance for pain that Mr. Zarek does. With a little persuasion, I'm sure that she could be quite useful." He stopped and turned to Sarah. "What do you think?"

He was testing her. Luckily, her model was a good liar. "I think that's an excellent idea, Cavil," she said coolly. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

As she turned to go, Cavil grabbed her arm. "Sarah," he said softly, "I know that you are having some doubts about our actions on this planet. God knows I am. But still…" his hand dug painfully into her arm at his next words. "If you were to do anything, there would be drastic consequences."

She stared at him coldly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Without a parting glance, she turned and walked away. She waited until she turned the next corner before looking back. Cavil was standing in the hall, a curious expression on his face. Then he shrugged and walked the other way.

Sarah decided to sit down and catch her breath. She had made a decision. She would not wait two days to break Tom Zarek out of detention. They would go tonight. And they would take Laura Roslin with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Tom slept, he rarely dreamed. There were images, he supposed; random, vague flashes of light and sound. But his dreams were never concise, nor were they logical enough to remember when he woke up. He seemed to possess the ability to shut his emotions off at night, if only to allow his mind a short rest.

Tonight however, Tom dreamed. He wandered in space, halfway aware that he was asleep. He saw the twelve planets, arranged up in a perfect circle, and remembered all that they had lost. It was not the stabbing grief he had experienced after the attacks; he was too old and weary for that. It was more of a dull ache, a wound that he carried within him, and would carry for the rest of his days. After all this death, he thought, what was the point of living?

The universe was shaking. Tom's body floated like a rag doll as the stars and planets rolled back and forth across the night sky. And then there was sound, great and encompassing, that seemed to emanate from above. There was light as well, in a distant pocket far away.

"Tom! Tom…wake up!"

Tom stirred as hands shook him back and forth. He opened his eyes, blinking in the sudden light, and noticed a chunk of pale blonde hair. Absentmindedly, he reached out and grabbed it.

"Ouch! Tom, what is the matter with you?" A hand slapped him away, and Tom found himself staring into the angry blue eyes of Sarah.

Tom winced apologetically. "Sorry," he muttered.

He pulled himself into a sitting position. Sarah was standing above him, wearing an all-black outfit paired with combat boots. He raised an eyebrow at her change in appearance.

"Going somewhere?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes…and so are you."

She reached down, grabbed his arm, and hauled him to his feet. He was still a little groggy, and he nearly toppled over as he stood up. She made a noise of disgust, but ducked under his arm and supported his weight.

Tom smiled at her gratefully. She scowled.

"Just make sure you're awake," she said.

Tom opened his mouth to respond, but she wasn't paying any attention to him. Her head was pressed against the wall.

"I thought we were going two days from now-" he began, but she turned on him with a glare so fearsome that that the question died in his throat.

Sarah went back to pressing her ear up against the wall. He wondered what she was doing, as he couldn't hear anything. It occurred to him that the Cylons must have other ways of communicating. They were probably all telepathic. He laughed out loud at the thought.

"You find something amusing?" she asked.

Tom shook his head. Sarah gave an exasperated sigh and stepped towards him.

"You know, I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation," she said, sounding out every word as if speaking to a child. "It's the middle of the night, and you're about to make an escape attempt from a high-security Cylon prison with only a confused machine as your guide. And I'm about to become a traitor to my own people. So, I'd appreciate if you would be quiet for two seconds."

Tom nodded. "Sarah, I wasn't trying to-"

She put a finger to her lips, indicating that he should be silent. Then, she gave one last glance to the wall, and offered him her hand.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand," she said. "Do exactly what I do, and don't make a move without my consent. If you lose track of me, you _will_ die. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tom whispered, the adrenaline coursing through his body. It was finally happening.

He placed his hand in hers. Her palm was as cool and smooth as his was hot and rough. Sarah leaned forward, opened the door, and they were out.

The hallway was even darker than his cell. He stumbled, pulled along by Sarah's hand. He heard a wailing from above, and he felt a pang of guilt. He should be helping these people. But still, before he could rescue others, he had to rescue himself

Sarah moved, catlike, against the wall. He had to admire her skill. Her black clothing made her blend in with the darkness, while he was all too conspicuous in his prison jumpsuit. She moved gracefully and silently, making hardly a sound.

They walked for a while, and Tom gave up trying to keep track of where they were going. All the hallways seemed to look identical, and it was too dark to see much of anything anyway. Occasionally, he saw the chrome and metal of a Centurion, but Sarah urged him on, and the Centurions ignored them.

"Why don't they react?" Tom muttered under his breath as they passed yet another Centurion.

Sarah smiled. "They don't question us. It would go against their programming."

Tom opened his mouth to respond, but Sarah pulled him into what seemed to be an alcove. She stared at something that he squinted to see in the darkness.

With a jolt, he realized that they had come to a large door. Sarah tried the handle, but it was locked. She bit her lip, and then told him to stand back.

"What are you going to do?" he whispered.

With a deafening crash, Sarah's fist made contact with the door. The wood splintered and cracked, and she hit it again. This time, her fist passed all the way through the door. Tom looked around panicked, expecting to see hordes of Cylons bearing down upon them. But no one came.

Sarah's hand was bloodied rather impressively, but she worked efficiently, using her hands to make a human-sized hole in the door. Then, satisfied with her work, she gestured to the door, intimating that he should come through.

Tom looked at the many splinters in the wood apprehensively, and then at Sarah's bloody hand.

Sarah, is this safe?"

She gave him a look reserved for a particularly disgusting insect.

"Well, New Caprica isn't exactly known for its safe activities, now is it, Tom?" she said, while wiping her hand on her shirt.

Tom cocked his head and looked through the hole. There seemed to be nothing but blackness.

"That doesn't look like the outside," he said.

Sarah shook her head. "We're not going outside, at least not yet. We're making a detour."

She began to climb into the hole. Tom stopped her.

"What kind of detour?"

Sarah smirked. "Your little friend, Laura Roslin, is coming with us. They're keeping her in the most secure part of the building, so we have to go this way."

Tom's face went pale in surprise. Sarah laughed.

"I thought you'd be happy. It's quite a bit of extra effort for me, you know. I hope you appreciate it."

Tom clenched his fists in frustration. "It's not that I don't appreciate it. It's just that you were so vehemently against it before. What changed your mind?"

Sarah inclined her head, and then spoke. "Well, I suppose I work for the Resistance now. So I should be working with their interests in mind. And it is certainly in their interest to have Laura Roslin back."

With a flourish, she turned to enter the hole. Tom stood, watching her.

"Are you coming, or not?"

Tom sighed and rolled up his sleeves. It was going to be a long night.

Laura stared at the wall of her cell. Through the skylight, she could see a faint light. It was sunrise. On Caprica, that had been her favorite time of day. She remembered sitting on her balcony and wondering what the coming day would hold, feeling a sense of hopefulness about the future. But that was a lifetime ago.

She hadn't slept at all during the night. After the Cylon woman had left, she had fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted by the confrontation. When she woke, it was already night. She had entertained herself by making shadows on the wall. Laura had become quite involved in the game, using her hands to make all varieties of shapes and figures. She wondered what the Quorum would think if they could see her now, filthy and bedraggled, reduced to making shadow puppets for entertainment.

She heard the door open, and didn't bother to look up. Laura noticed disinterestedly that there was no sound of clanking metal. It was one of the humanoid Cylons, then. She wondered if they had finally become tired of her evasive answers to their questions and would torture her. A faint smile curved on her lips. _Bring it on._

"Laura."

The voice sounded like the silky tones of a Six. She wondered if it was the Six she had talked to before. The one who called herself Sarah.

The Cylon was expecting her to look up, she assumed. Laura kept her eyes steadily trained on the floor.

"Laura." There was a different voice, male. She didn't recognize it as one of the Cylons. In fact, it sounded a bit like… no, it couldn't be. Unable to resist the temptation, she raised her head.

Laura stared in shock. Standing in front of her was Tom Zarek, and beside him was indeed a Six. Her mouth opened in surprise, and she found herself unable to close it. Her mind hummed with dozens of questions, but she merely stared mutely.

Tom grinned. It was his grin, that charming, vaguely arrogant way he had of laughing. But it couldn't be him. It was impossible.

"You should see your face, Laura."

He was laughing at her. Whoever or whatever he was, he was laughing at her. She felt the indignation fill her body.

"Well, excuse me if I'm a bit puzzled." She got to her feet, her eyes flitting from Tom to the Six and back to Tom again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Tom grinned again. "Why else would we be here, Madame President? We're here to save you."

Laura looked at the Six. When she saw Laura's gaze upon her, the Cylon woman reached out a hand of greeting.

Laura looked at the hand she had extended rather apprehensively. Tom cleared his throat.

"She helped get me out," he said by way of explanation. He noticed Laura's still doubtful expression, and hastily added, "We can trust her."

The Six smiled, and took Laura's hand in hers. She leaned in, and Laura stepped back a pace.

"We met yesterday. My name is Sarah," she said.

Laura tried to make a friendly expression. It appeared to have worked, because Tom relaxed, and the Six smiled again.

There was a rather awkward silence for a few moments, while Laura attempted to process all the information that had been given her.

Tom tapped his wrist. He wasn't wearing a watch, but the implication was clear enough.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think we should get going. We're on an accelerated clock." He glanced at the Cylon. "Sarah and I ran into a bit of trouble with some Centurions, so that set us back a bit."

Laura noticed how casually he spoke her name. _Sarah._ As if she were a living, breathing person, not a cold, unfeeling machine. It occurred to her how insane this whole situation was. For all she knew, this man in front of her was not Tom Zarek, and this was the first step in the breaking down of her sanity.

Tom and Sarah were both looking at her expectantly. What choice did she have, she thought. This might be her one chance at freedom. Sometimes you have to roll the hard six.

Laura smiled widely at the two of them. Tom looked rather alarmed at her sudden enthusiasm. Feeling rather vindictive, she thought about bursting into a fit of giggles. But she decided against that, as that might unbalance him to the point of incompetence.

She clapped her hands. The sound echoed rather eerily off the walls.

"Show me the way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they stepped outside the cell and closed the door, Tom felt the strange, irresistible urge to laugh. He doubted it would have been welcome; Laura was pale and trembling, and Sarah was biting her lip, her brow furrowed in intense concentration. But still, the absurdity of their situation got to him. He was standing in a hallway with the former President of the Colonies and a beautiful killing machine, desperately trying to escape from this prison and return to the miserable world outside of the concrete walls. Of course, even if they did manage to escape, they wouldn't have anywhere to go. He hardly thought that the Resistance would welcome Sarah with open arms. He chuckled, and wondered if he was going crazy.

Tom glanced at the two women standing beside him. Sarah stood like a statue, cold and un-moving. Laura was the exact opposite; she was obviously frightened, and so utterly _human_.

His eyes lingered on Laura. He pictured her sitting motionless on the cold floor, her very body radiating hatred as she stubbornly refused to look up. She had looked much different than he remembered her. Broken. Fragile. She had always been the capable President, his nemesis and rival. Even with her disease, it had felt like she would always be with them. Seeing her so defeated unnerved him more than he could admit.

They had been standing for what seemed like an eternity before Sarah finally spoke.

"Look." She raised a slender hand and pointed to a skylight.

Through the skylight, Tom could see the light of day beginning to dawn. In a few short hours, the city would begin to awaken. He looked at Sarah, and he knew she understood. They were running out of time.

Laura craned her neck to look. She turned to Tom, her voice sharp.

"Well, we had better get going then."

She turned to Sarah expectantly, but Sarah gave a yelp and thrust her head into her hands as if in extreme pain. Laura looked at him in bewilderment.

They both stood watching her anxiously, until she tentatively raised her head.

"I'm…not supposed to be doing this," she said weakly.

Tom blinked. He had never seen a Cylon in this condition before. It occurred to him that he really didn't know anything about Sarah. For all he knew, the Cylons had implanted a tracking device in her, or a bug that recorded every word they said.

Laura seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for she turned her head and gave Tom a pointed look.

Sarah glared at both of them.

"You know, there's no need to look at each other like I'm not here. I have eyes, you know."

Tom gave an apologetic mumble, but Laura crossed her arms and returned Sarah's glare. Tom groaned inwardly as Sarah stepped forward, invading Laura's personal space.

"Do you not trust me, Madame President?"

She spoke Laura's title with mock reverence, and Laura smirked in response.

"Oh, of course I do, Sarah," she responded sweetly. "It's just a bit of an adjustment for me. You see, on Galactica, I would have had your type thrown out the nearest airlock."

Sarah's lip curled up to reveal gleaming white teeth, predatory and sharp. Tom's blood ran cold.

"Excuse me," he said loudly, "But I thought we were trying to escape. We are wasting precious hours." Both of the women ignored him. Abandoning discretion, he grabbed Laura's arm. He grimaced when he felt how thin she was.

"We can work out our differences when we escape," he continued, while Laura slid her arm out of his grasp.

At the word _escape_, Sarah pulled her lips into a thin line. She gave one last withering glance at Laura, and then nodded at Tom.

"You're right," she said. "We shouldn't fight among ourselves. Let's go."

She took Tom's hand and began to march down the hall, leaving Tom to rather ungracefully reach for Laura. Laura jumped at his touch, but then followed along, seemingly docile.

They walked a long line of hallways, and Laura stared at all of the doors, her mouth open in child-like wonder. Once again, Tom found himself fighting off the urge to laugh.

They made it through the building without incident. In fact, it was eerily silent. Tom felt relaxed by the silence, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Sarah. She seemed to have turned into an animal, her every muscle coiled beneath her skin. She crept along the walls, her eyes moving back and forth frantically. She was holding Tom's hand so tightly that he could feel it turning blue. He was about to snap at her to let him go when she stopped in her tracks.

He was caught by surprise, and stepped backwards onto Laura's foot, prompting Laura to curse in a most un-presidential way. Sarah shushed them both, and then smiled.

"We're here."

Tom squinted in the darkness. Laura mumbled about not being able to see anything, her breath hot on his neck.

Sarah ignored them both, and stepped forward. Her hand closed on a knob, and Tom saw the outline of a door. His heart began to pound uncontrollably. There were so many things that could be waiting on the other side of that door. Would they escape? Or would they step in front of a firing squad?

Sarah turned the knob, and he heard Laura gasp. Through the crack, he could see light. Faint and weak, but light nonetheless. The idea of actually seeing light that wasn't glimpsed from a skylight thrilled him. He stood on his tip-toes, craning his neck.

Sarah stepped over the threshold first, and then Laura. Tom followed after her, closing the door lightly beside him.

Oh, there was _light_! And trees and grass and shrubs…he was overwhelmed by the variety of it all. He gulped the air in breaths so large that he felt dizzy. New Caprica was still an ugly and gray place, he knew, but right now it looked to him like a paradise of the gods. Tom glanced over at Laura, who seemed to be having the same experience. Sarah however, seemed disinterested.

"Come on. We don't have much time left."

She turned and began to walk. Tom reluctantly stopped admiring the glory of the outdoors, and started to follow her. Laura followed suit.

"Sarah, where are we exactly?" he asked. "Where is everyone?"

Sarah pursued her lips. "We're behind the detention building," she said, "And as for your second question, I think we got lucky."

Laura looked like she was going to say something, but Tom shot her a look. They didn't need any more clashing of wills.

He tried to match Sarah's lengthy stride as they turned from behind the building and started towards the city. He wondered what would happen when they got there. Would they welcome him back, he wondered. He had brought back the President, but he had also brought a Cylon with him.

Tom sighed. He couldn't bear to ponder this any longer. It was in the hands of the gods now. He looked at Sarah, but found that she had stopped and was staring straight ahead, her face white as a sheet.

Their luck had run out.

********

Sarah had known this would happen. There was no possible way that they could have escaped the detention facility without running into some Cylons. But Sarah had hoped that there would only be one or two, so that she could disable them quickly and move on. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

They came over the hill to the east. There had to be at least twenty Centurions, their red eyes scanning over them, ready to fire. They clomped on the grass, and Sarah felt her stomach tighten, and her head began to pound even more than before.

In front of them walked Cavil, a light smirk playing on his face.

"Sarah, dear, the charade is over." He spoke pleasantly, as if inviting her over for tea.

Sarah looked at her companions. Laura was shaking at the sight of the Centurions, and Tom had turned an unenviable shade of green.

She needed to buy time. "Cavil, you won't kill me. We can't harm our own kind."

Cavil laughed harshly. "The rules are changing. In fact, I seem to recall it being your model that committed the first act of Cylon on Cylon violence, am I correct?"

Sarah could have sworn that the eyes of the Centurions flashed a bit, as if to demonstrate their agreement.

She leaned over to Tom and whispered in his ear. "When I give the signal, I want you to take Laura and run, do you understand?"

Tom looked even sicker than before, but he nodded mutely.

"All right, Cavil," she said, "So you will kill me. But you won't shoot them. They're too important."

"Honestly, they've been a bit of a nuisance for a while," Cavil said. "It might be nice to be rid of them."

He spoke confidently, but Sarah could see the doubt underneath. He couldn't murder two such important prisoners without the consent of the group.

Cavil seemed to realize that Sarah knew his dilemma, because his eyes hardened.

"If you don't come with us, I will order the Centurions to fire, and you will all be dead. You have ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight…"

Laura clamped a hand over her mouth. Tom was visibly shaking.

"Seven, six, five…"

Sarah looked at Tom and nodded. She watched as Tom took Laura's hand.

"Four, three, two, one…"

"Go!" Sarah screamed.

The Centurions began to fire as Tom and Laura ran back down the hill. Sarah groaned. They were too slow.

Cavil yelled an order, and the Centurions re-directed their fire towards Tom and Laura. Laura screamed as the bullets whizzed past them.

With a burst of energy, Sarah ran in front of them and pushed them both to the ground.

"Run, run!" she yelled.

Laura was screaming hysterically. Sarah watched as Tom pulled her to her feet and the two stumbled back down the hill.

The Centurions were approaching. With a grim smile, Sarah took out her weapon. She wondered for a moment if there had ever been any Cylon on Centurion violence. Probably not. Well, she thought, there's a first time for everything.

She fired, and the closest Centurion shuddered and burst into flame. Cavil swore loudly.

"Sarah, stop this! Would you betray your own?"

Sarah shot another Centurion in answer. She looked behind her, and saw that Tom and Laura were about twenty yards away. They needed more time. If they could get behind that building…

The Centurions were surging, the clanking metal and gleaming red eyes surrounding her. She couldn't hold them all. Sarah fired her weapon randomly into the air, but there were too many.

The world was starting to spin, and she wanted to lie down. Everything was becoming dark and fuzzy. Sarah gave one last glance behind her; Tom and Laura were nowhere to be seen.

She brought a hand to her stomach, feeling the urge to vomit. She withdrew her hand, and saw that it was covered with blood. She understood vaguely that she had been shot, but she was very tired.

Sarah fell to the concrete and lay still. She saw her own blood run onto the pavement, and then the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sarah was lying down. She relished the feeling, as it had been a while since she had slept on a bed. This bed was not very luxurious, she knew, but it was soft, and had blankets to keep her warm.

It reminded her of Gaius's bed on Caprica. She had never actually slept in that bed, but when Caprica Six downloaded, Sarah had accessed her memories. At the time, she thought that she knew what she was doing. She told herself that it was for research purposes only; that it was necessary to learn about the humans and their way of life in order to defeat them.

But when she experienced Caprica's memories, something changed. The humans did not seem barbaric; in fact, most of them were polite and courteous to her. _That is their greatest weapon, _Cavil had once told her. _They seem inherently civilized. But be careful, Caprica. They talk of freedom and equality, but underneath it all, there is nothing but greed and corruption. _She had nodded, thinking she understood. But did she?

And then there was Gaius. Sarah did not love Gaius Baltar, but Caprica Six did. And in experiencing her memories, Sarah loved him. She saw him the way Caprica did, through rose-colored glasses. She saw his self-absorption as confidence, his narcissism as a way of protecting himself from the world. She lived for the sound of his laughter, the way he cocked his head and looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips. She would do anything for him. She would die for him. Is that what death is, Sarah thought. The ultimate expression of love?

Sarah wondered idly if she had been captured. Yes, that must be it. She had been fighting the Centurions, but she had been shot. Cavil would come in any time now, ready to taunt her. She was not looking forward to that. She just wanted to die and get it over with.

"How is she doing, Doc?"

Sarah didn't recognize the voice, although it sounded male. She didn't recognize the gravelly voice that responded either.

"Well, I managed to stop the bleeding, although she's not in good shape. You're going to have to look after her down here. I don't have the time to stay any longer."

There was silence. The first man spoke again, quietly.

"The others aren't going to like it. They're already angry that I brought her in."

"Well, how the hell is that my problem?" the gravelly-voiced man retorted, a hint of anger in his voice. "In my opinion, it was a bad idea to bring her in the first place. But it's not my place to make these sorts of decisions."

Sarah listened to the sound of footsteps as the gravelly-voiced man walked away. She was puzzled, and she had a feeling that she did not belong here. The air, the feel, even the smell of it was wrong. Wherever she was, it wasn't with the other Cylons.

"Sarah? Sarah, can you hear me?"

It was the voice of the first man. As she thought about it, he did sound vaguely familiar. She wanted to respond to him, ask him where she was. She tried to move her lips, but nothing came out but a soft moan.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sarah felt a slight bounce as he sat down on the end of the bed. She wanted to open her eyes, but it seemed as if her lids were glued shut. Besides, she was very tired. She gave up, and focused on the sound of his voice.

"I just wanted you to know that we are all right, Laura and I. We made it out alive. But you…you might not be so lucky."

Sarah listened to his breathing. It seemed slightly labored, as if he was suppressing some sort of emotion.

"Since I might never get the chance to thank you when you're not in a coma, I thought I'd just do it now." He paused and spoke his next words in almost a whisper. "Thank you, Sarah. Thank you for everything."

The bed sprang back up as he stood. She wanted to speak, to ask him where she was, what was happening. She needed answers to her questions. But most of all, she didn't want to be alone.

However, she could not speak. So she just lay there helplessly as his footsteps receded into the distance.

Who was he? Who was Laura and…

Oh God. Tom.

*******

The power of sight was restored to her eventually, and she was able to verify what she had discovered that day. The man was Tom Zarek, and she was living with the Resistance.

The accommodations were sparse, to say the least. They were underground, she supposed, and the Resistance headquarters seemed to be a system of dingy rooms. Her room was a curtained off space in the corner, sectioned off for her privacy, or to stop her from seeing too much.

The doctor's name was Cottle. He was kind in a rather gruff way, and he seemed to have no qualms about treating her. She respected him for that. Cottle told her that she had been shot twice in the stomach, and once in the chest.

"It's a miracle you survived, you know," he had said. "That bullet nearly hit your heart. Another two inches and you would have been dead."

When he said this, she smiled. It was a miracle from God.

Aside from Cottle, Tom was her only other visitor. Some others peeked through the curtains at times, but they never came in. She didn't like the way they looked at her. As if she was a stone, or an insect. But Tom didn't look at her like that.

One day he came in as usual, smiling at her.

"So," she said as he sat down on the end of the bed, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Tom looked up innocently.

"What do you mean?"

Sarah laughed. A pain ripped through her chest, but she didn't care. She gestured for him to come closer.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened the day I was shot? How you managed to overpower a force of twenty Centurions? Not to mention how you managed to prevail against Cavil."

Tom looked uncomfortable.

"It wasn't very difficult," he said. "When you were shot, your body rolled down the hill. You looked dead." He laughed. "_Completely_ dead."

Sarah frowned. "I'm not following."

"Cavil ordered the Centurions to stand down. And then he just left. I suppose your kind doesn't bother with bodies, because you know that you're going to resurrect." He laughed again, but this time with a slightly bitter edge.

"I wanted to leave right away, but Laura convinced me to stay. She thought she saw movement." He shrugged. "And she was right."

Sarah bit her lip, and wondered how Laura Roslin was doing now. She started to ask Tom, but then stopped herself, without quite knowing why.

Tom continued speaking. "You were wounded pretty badly when we found you. But you were still alive, so we bandaged you up as best as we could, and we carried you back. And now you're here."

He took a deep breath and looked around the little cell. "I'm glad you're alive, Sarah," he said quietly.

Sarah looked up at him with a smile. "Me too."

He looked at her for a moment, an unreadable emotion on his face. Then he looked away.

"But there are others who aren't glad. In fact, some of our most prominent members are very unhappy. And honestly, even I don't know what we're going to do with you when you're well."

Sarah searched his face, seeing his pain. She had always been good at reading people, but Tom Zarek was an enigma. She chose her next words carefully.

"Cavil knows I didn't die. He'll be looking for me, and when he finds me, he'll find you. It's better for everyone if I get out of here as soon as possible."

Tom nodded. He looked agitated. Sarah reached out and touched his arm. He flinched a bit at her touch, but gave her a nervous smile. Sarah frowned.

"Tom? Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. Sarah sighed and took his hand, running her fingers over his palm. His hand was rough and callused. The signs of a life of hardship, she thought. Gaius's fingers had been that way as well. Sarah had always wondered what sort of hardships he might have endured in his past.

"You know, Sarah, I always wanted children. Ironic, isn't it?"

Tom seemed relaxed by her ministrations on his hand. She continued, applying light amounts of pressure to his palm.

"I mean, being a domestic terrorist didn't exactly provide many dating opportunities," he continued. "I knew there was no chance of settling down and starting a family. But even so, I used to dream of having children. I wanted to leave something good, you know?" Something better."

Sarah looked at him curiously.

"Better than what?" she asked.

Tom turned his head to look at her.

"Better than death."

Sarah considered his words before speaking again.

"Death is only a form of creation."

He shook his head. "Not for humans, Sarah. We're different. I've done things I'm not proud of. I've killed people. When you take a life, you develop a strong desire to atone by bringing in a new one. Besides, I didn't want my only legacy to be a blown-up building and some out-of-date ideology."

Tom's face tightened, as if he was wondering whether he had said too much. Sarah squeezed his hand reassuringly. He gave her a little smile.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. Tom stared at her, looking into her eyes for the first time in their visit.

"If I had a daughter, I'd want her to be just like you."

The statement hung in the air. Sarah felt her cheeks heat up, and she looked away. As he saw her expression, Tom dropped her hand and stood up hastily. She wanted to say something, apologize, but the awkwardness had opened up between them like a chasm.

Tom looked down at her, stammering slightly.

"I should go."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but he pulled the curtains aside and was gone. She sighed and lay down helplessly against the pillows.

She would apologize to him later. But now, she needed sleep. Her head was throbbing painfully, and her whole body felt heavy with fatigue.

Sarah closed her eyes and fell asleep.

*******

She was walking through the streets of New Caprica. The streets seemed empty at first, but she soon noticed many of her fellow Sixes walking as well. She raised a hand to them in greeting, but they shunned her.

One of the Sixes had dark blonde hair. She glared at Sarah, and Sarah felt apprehension creep up through her body. The Six leaned down and picked up a rock.

With a cry, she threw it at Sarah's head. Sarah screamed and broke into a run. She looked behind her, and found that all of the Sixes that had so far ignored her were now chasing her.

Their eyes were gleaming and malignant, flashing with rage. She could hear all of their voices, although they were not speaking. _You betrayed us._

Sarah tripped and fell to the ground, her face buried in the dust. So this was how she would die. They were going to kill her, and she wouldn't be allowed to resurrect, not after what she had done. She started to sob painfully, and her tears ran into the ground.

She felt a soft hand caressing her hair.

"Get up, Sarah."

An order. She raised her head, and saw that the Six with the dark blonde hair was pulling her to her feet, wiping the tears from her cheeks. The other Sixes were gone.

She leaned on the Six, and together they walked towards the base of a hill. Sarah looked up, and shivered when she saw who was standing on the top of the hill.

Cavil stared down at her, but he wasn't smirking. His face showed no emotion but deep love and caring for her.

"Don't worry Sarah," he called down. "We know where you are, and we're going to come get you.

The Six turned to Sarah. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"We're going to bring you home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Laura Roslin winced as the ball hit the wall about five feet away from where she wanted it to go. She had seen some of the Resistance members playing Pyramaid, and she was attempting to play herself. Unfortunately, she seemed to lack the necessary skills.

Athletics had never been Laura's strong suit. Still, she had nothing else to do. She and Tom had both been confined to the underground for their own safety. But at this point, the crushing boredom of the place was nearly driving her insane.

Sighing, she picked up the ball and threw it again. Predictably, she missed. Laura groaned in frustration and sat on the floor, taking out her journal.

She wasn't supposed to be down here. She was supposed to be above ground, fighting against the Cylons. She couldn't fight with guns, but she could fight with intellect. Laura had been given several warnings about teaching the children anti-Cylon ideas, but she had ignored them. She had told the children about life back on the Colonies, about a world where people lived without fear of the Cylons. The older ones could remember, but the younger ones could not. She couldn't blame them for forgetting. Even to her, life on the Colonies seemed like a dream: lovely and comforting, but distant and vague.

"Laura."

She looked up to see Tom standing in the doorway. For a moment she felt bad for him; he must feel as claustrophobic as her.

She smiled warmly, closing the journal. "Hello, Tom."

He stepped into the room, his eyes scanning the place.

"We're the only ones left," he said. "Except for _her_." His head jerked backwards towards Sarah's corner of the room.

"How is she?" Laura asked, keeping her expression carefully neutral.

Tom shrugged.

"She's fine," he said.

Laura watched as he shifted his weight to one foot.

"I really think you should talk to her. After all, you did save her life. She would appreciate it."

Laura laughed. "Have you appointed yourself her spokesperson?"

Tom turned a faint shade of pink, but folded his arms and stared at her. Laura smirked inwardly. So he had a thing for the Cylon woman. Well, so did everyone else.

"You know my position on this Tom," she said coolly. "It's improper. She may have saved us, but she's a Cylon. These are the people who destroyed our homes and killed our families, remember?"

"I never had a family," Tom mumbled.

Laura sighed. For a revolutionary, he had very delicate feelings. Now was not the time for his middle-aged crisis. Still, if there was one thing Laura had learned in politics, it was how to deal with difficult people.

"Tom," she said soothingly. "I know that you feel in debt to her, but you owe her nothing. She may have saved our lives, but we repaid the favor. "

Tom shook his head. "You don't understand, Laura," he said.

Laura rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I understand perfectly well, _Tom_. Do you think I don't notice the way you're always hovering over her? And for that matter, do you think that the others don't notice? You're making a fool of yourself!"

Tom opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off.

"You know, you don't have to talk about me like I'm not here," came a voice from the corner of the room.

Tom glared at Laura and hurried over to Sarah. Laura watched as he pulled the curtains aside and sat down in the side of her bed, murmuring soft words she couldn't hear.

Laura could only see his shadow through the curtains, but the display was making her physically ill. Tom was an image-conscious man, and he usually had good sense in how he presented himself to people. Laura could not fathom why he thought publicly cavorting with a Cylon would be good for his image.

There was a loud slam from the other side of the shelter, signaling that someone was home. Laura wondered for a moment if it was the Cylons, come to capture their rebellious sister.

Fortunately, the man that appeared in the doorway was not a Cavil. Although, thought Laura, it was the next-worst thing. It was Colonel Tigh, probably come to berate her about the dangers of harboring a Cylon.

He leaned on his walking stick, his eyes swerving around the room before landing on Laura. His gaze lingered on Sarah and Tom for a moment, and he murmured something about frakking toasters under his breath. Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Colonel Tigh," she said sternly. "Must I remind you that you are in the presence of the former president of the colonies and the current vice president? Not to mention a woman still recovering from grievous wounds."

The Colonel glared and stalked towards her.

"Lady, save the schoolteacher crap. You're president of absolutely nothing, and Mr. Revolutionary over there hasn't done anything in the last week except take care of his Cylon girlfriend."

Swearing, he limped over to the table and picked up a bottle of booze. He took a long swig, and then slammed it down forcefully. Above him, one of the lights sputtered.

Laura watched as Tigh cursed the lights and the table to hell and then sat down heavily, dropping his walking stick to the floor. He looked up at her, and suddenly he looked more tired than angry.

"Sit, Roslin," he said. "Let's talk strategy."

Laura sat down beside him obligingly, and helped him pick up the map. He raised a bruised finger and prodded a spot.

"Here," he said. "This is where we're going to plant the bombs." He looked at her challengingly, as if daring her to protest.

Laura sighed. "Colonel, you know we can't do that. There are too many civilians."

Tigh slammed his fist on the table. "Frak the civilians. It's time to get rid of these Cylon motherfrakkers once and for all."

"No," she said firmly.

Tigh snorted. "I should have known. You're weak, and you always have been. But I thought your recent incarceration would have shown you what the Cylons are capable of if we don't install some fear into their hard drives."

He picked up the bottle and took another swig. As he set it down, he broke into a coughing fit. Laura stared at the table until his coughs subsided. There was silence for a moment. Then Tigh began to laugh, harsh guttural sounds that made him cough again. He spat on the table, and Laura grimaced.

"You know, I don't give a damn what you think anyway," he said, while reaching for the bottle again. "You may have had Bill wrapped around your finger on Galactica, but those days are over. I didn't like following your orders then, and I sure as hell don't want to follow them now. Except now I don't have to."

Laura watched him with narrowed eyes. She shuddered to think what would happen to the Resistance without her. There would be no one to keep Tigh in check. They needed her, just as Bill had needed her before.

She looked him in the eyes.

"Colonel Tigh," she said clearly," You know very well that you need me in order to guarantee the support of the people. And I need you for the support of your military. So perhaps we can come to an agreement."

Laura expected him to put up a fight, but he did nothing of the sort. He smirked lightly, and leaned forward. For a moment, Laura wondered if she had played into his hands.

"Fine, _Madame President_," he said. "I'll allow you to have significant input in regard to tactical decisions. But you have to give me something in return."

Laura felt a sense of foreboding, but she knew she had to go through with what he asked.

"I need you to get rid of it," he said loudly, and pointed towards Tom and Sarah. They had been involved in their own conversation, but at his voice, Tom poked his head out of the curtain.

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.

Tigh grinned maliciously. "You heard me. Blondie has to go. I won't harbor a Cylon in our midst."

Laura could feel the tension in the room rising, and quickly interjected.

"Colonel Tigh-"

Tom interrupted her, stepping forward.

"You can't do this," he said. "If she leaves this place, they'll kill her. You know that."

Tigh shrugged. "If she stays, I'll kill her myself. Or someone else will. You can't protect her forever, you know."

"That is quite enough, gentleman," said Laura. "I'm sure that we can find a solution to this that will work for us all-"

"I know what to do."

Laura turned to the source of the voice, and saw that Sarah had gotten out of bed. She looked pale and weak, but she was standing on her own. Tom moved as if to help her, but she raised a hand.

"No," she said calmly. "I'm fine."

Tigh looked confrontational, but he kept silent as she spoke.

"I understand your concerns," she said. "If I stay down here any longer, they will find me. I have no wish to put any of you in danger."

Tom bit his lip and stared at the floor. For a moment, Laura wondered if he really had feelings for Sarah.

"That being said," Sarah continued, "I think I can be useful to you. I need another week or two to heal, but after that, I'll be fit to work."

Tigh laughed. "You have nothing to offer us, Cylon. Now shut the hell up before I-"

"Be quiet, Colonel," Laura snapped.

Tigh turned to look at her, but she ignored him, focusing on Sarah instead.

"What exactly can you offer us?" Laura asked.

Sarah responded quickly, almost eagerly. "The Centurions are not able to distinguish between our models. That means that I can sneak into almost any building or establishment. That kind of access could be invaluable to your cause."

Tom looked at Laura and Tigh hopefully. "She has a point, doesn't she?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, she does. What do you think, Colonel?" she asked pointedly.

Tigh drummed his fingers on the table. "That's all fine and good, but she's a Cylon." He glared at Sarah and addressed his next question to her directly.

"How do we know you won't betray us?"

Sarah met his gaze coolly. "Because I hate my people almost as much as you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm a bit tired."

Tom jumped to help her as she retreated, and this time she didn't resist. She leaned on him heavily as she climbed back into the bed. Laura watched them, and then turned to Tigh.

"I really think you should consider it."

Tigh grimaced. "I will. But she's going to have to prove herself first."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Tigh smiled genuinely for the first time."

"A little test. One involving Gaius Baltar."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"They can't do this."

Tom paced the room. He wanted to run, throw something, do _anything_ to alleviate the tension in his body. Sarah leaned against the wall, seemingly calm.

"Calm down Tom," she said smoothly. "Of course they can do this. And they will. They want me dead, and you have to accept that fact."

Tom groaned in frustration. "I thought you knew me better than that," he said. "I don't give up on things easily."

Sarah sighed and walked forward, putting her hand on his shoulder. Without knowing why, Tom felt himself flinch.

Tom," she said. "This is one lost cause you have to give up. There's nothing you can do. Besides, there's always the smallest chance I might survive Tigh's little test."

Tom laughed bitterly. "He's sending you to Colonial One to assassinate Baltar. Sounds like a death sentence to me. Even if you do manage to kill him, you'll never get out alive. The place is crawling with skin jobs…"

Sarah's face hardened. "I don't like that term," she said.

Tom inclined his head apologetically. "Sorry."

Sarah turned and walked away. "It's all right," she said. "But you might do well to remind yourself that I'm a skin job too." She turned to face him. "Speaking of which, why are you so intent on keeping me alive? Wouldn't it be more convenient for you if I were to die? You would be free of me, the stigma of being associated with a Cylon…"

"Don't even think that, Sarah," Tom said.

She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when she saw Tigh standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt this heartfelt moment," he growled, "But we need to go."

Sarah nodded and reached for her coat. Tom began to reach for his as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tigh asked.

Tom straightened up and looked the Colonel in the eye. "I'm coming with you."

Tigh rolled his eyes. "Oh gods, I can't deal with this right now. You're a fugitive, for frak's sake! Do you think it's a good idea to wander around the streets of New Caprica?"

"I'm not going without Tom," Sarah said.

Tigh turned to look at her. "What did you say?" he asked.

Sarah smirked. "You heard me. I'm not leaving without Tom."

Tigh swore and turned purple in the face, but Tom knew he would relent. The Colonel couldn't afford to antagonize Sarah. She knew too much about them, about the Resistance.

"Fine," Tigh muttered. "Put on a coat, and make sure it covers your face. Let's move!"

*******

It was a cold, rainy day. The rain dribbled on the pavement in a soft noise that in a different time, Tom might have found pleasant. While on the prison ship, he had missed rain. It had reminded him of home.

Now however, the rain was making it quite difficult to move around and watch Sarah covertly. When they had left the shelter, the three of them had met up with a few other members of the Resistance. Tigh revealed the plan to them in a harsh whisper: Sarah would walk ahead of them, while the others would shadow her. They were watching for anyone, human or Cylon, who might deter her from her mission.

Tom cursed as he tried to spot Sarah on the other side of the road. He could just make out her figure. She looked confident, every bit the dominating, fanatical Number Six that he had once been so in awe of.

"Lovely day for a walk, isn't it?"

Tom started. He turned to the sound of the voice, and nearly jumped when he saw Laura Roslin walking alongside him. Her face was hidden underneath a hood; the only clue to her identity was her auburn hair, which was slightly visible.

"Gods Laura, you scared me," he said. "What are you doing out?"

"I needed a little fresh air," she said. "But I know how worried it would make the dear Colonel if he knew I was out, so I felt obliged to deceive him."

Tom laughed, despite the weather and the unpleasant situation.

"Besides," she continued, "I wasn't about to miss the action. How is our little pet Cylon? She seems to be doing quite well."

Tom glanced over at Sarah. "You know how I feel about this, Laura," he said quietly.

"Oh yes I do, Tom," she said merrily. "But don't ruin my good mood. This is the first time I've been outside in weeks."

"She's going to die," Tom said. "She saved your life, Laura. Don't forget that."

Laura shrugged noncommittally. "And I saved her. I'm really not in the mood for this, Tom. You need to get over your affection for her. Honestly, I never thought you would go for the blondes. Especially one so young and non-human."

Tom stopped in his tracks when he realized what she was implying. "Laura, you don't think that…Sarah and I…"

"Oh, I'm not blind Tom. Everyone sees the way you follow her around like a lost puppy. It's rather disgusting, to say the least."

There was a rather awkward silence. Then, without warning, Tom burst into loud, raucous laughter. Laura looked at him with a mixture of pity and concern.

"Gods, Laura…" he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Did you honestly think that? She's like a daughter to me. Oh, it all makes sense now. The way you and Tigh have been looking…"

Laura looked annoyed. "Well, excuse me for assuming that you had anything but completely innocent paternal affection for her. How terribly silly of me."

Tom smiled at her, and then looked over at Sarah. The smile fell from his face.

"Why are you doing this" he asked.

Laura sighed. "I don't think you understand our perspective. If she dies, it solves all our problems, and we might even be able to take out Baltar with her. If she lives, it'll prove her trustworthiness, and we'll be free to use her again. It's a win-win situation."

Tom shook his head. "But you're forgetting resurrection. If she dies, she'll download and tell Cavil everything."

Laura looked at him with a trace of sadness. "No she won't, Tom. Do you honestly think they would let her download? They'll box her, if not immediately, then later. And we can trust her not to tell them anything if they capture her."

Tom crossed his arms. "How do you know?"

Laura gave a sad smile. "She's an outcast, Tom. An individual that has broken away from the collective. She's not a Cylon anymore."

They walked in silence for a while. Tom listened to the patter of the rain. Then, he turned to Laura.

"If she's not a Cylon, then what is she?"

Laura looked away, and waited a moment before responding.

"I don't know, Tom," she said softly. "I just don't know anymore."

********

Sarah was tired. The walk had taken more effort than she cared to admit. Each step she took sent a stab of pain through her chest. She hadn't been quite ready to leave the shelter yet. When Cottle had leaned that Tigh was expecting her to leave in the morning, he had cursed quite impressively and told her that she would collapse halfway through. Sarah hadn't collapsed yet, but she was feeling that she might if she took another step.

However, adrenaline pumped through her veins as well. It was strangely exhilarating to be outside again. It frightened her a bit how easily she had stepped back into the role of Number Six. As she walked, she scanned the fearful faces of the humans. She wasn't one of them, she realized, and she never would be.

They were afraid of her, afraid of what she could do. It reminded her of how the humans had looked at Caprica Six as she walked through the marketplace. They were frightened of the tall, beautiful young woman for reasons they couldn't understand. And then she had killed that baby, confirming their worst fears.

No, Sarah reminded herself. She didn't kill that baby. Caprica Six did.

In the distance, she could see Colonial One. It was a rather dismal seat of power; the whole place carried an air of neglect. Sarah watched as a young man with curly hair looked around nervously, and then headed for the entrance.

Sarah was puzzled as to how she was expected to get inside. She looked around for Tigh, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, and decided that she would have to take matters into her own hands.

"Excuse me! Sir, could you please help me?"

The young man jumped when he realized that her question was directed at him. He walked toward her, his face a careful mask of politeness under which bubbled immense terror. Sarah knew he was afraid. She could feel it.

"How may I help you…Miss?" He didn't look her in the eyes.

"Yes," she responded. "I need to see the President."

The young man frowned. "I'm afraid he's very busy. Might I ask your name? I happen to be his chief aid, so I might be able to fit you in later…"

"No." Sarah cut him off. "I need to see him now."

Baltar's chief aid flinched, but he held his ground. "I'm afraid that the President is far too busy too meet with you now. There are many matters of state which need his attention…"

Sarah decided to try a different tack. She smiled at him brightly, and watched as his muscles relaxed. He was letting his guard down.

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled back at her. _He's naïve_, thought Sarah. _Overly trusting_.

"Gaeta. Felix Gaeta."

Sarah widened her smile. "I think I've heard that name before. Mr. Gaeta, it is imperative that I see President Baltar. Cavil sent me. I would hate to think what would happen if he heard that I was barred from entry."

Gaeta's face turned white at the mention of Cavil. Sarah laughed inwardly. Humans were so easy to deceive. It was the machines that were more difficult.

"All right," he said. "I think that the President could spare a few moments to meet with you." He turned and walked towards the ship. Sarah followed.

"I have to warn you, "he said as they climbed the steps, "The President has been slightly indisposed lately. All the pressures of leadership, you know."

Sarah gave a sympathetic murmur, only half-listening. The gun tucked in the waistband of her pants was burning a hole into her stomach. For the first time, she contemplated what she was going to have to do.

"Yes, so many pressures." Gaeta was still rambling on. "Of course, he is a brilliant leader. A brilliant man, as well. Perhaps the most brilliant man I have ever met…"

Sarah closed her eyes as the world began to spin. She couldn't do it, she realized. She couldn't walk into that room, pull out a gun, and put a bullet in the brain of the man she loved.

Yes, she could, she reminded herself. Caprica loved him, but Sarah didn't. She hated him. But no...she loved him. She had tried to tell herself that they were different, her and Caprica, but they weren't. She had Caprica's memories, she _was_ Caprica…

Gaeta caught her as she stumbled, just outside of the door.

"Are you all right?"

She smiled at the poor boy. "Yes, I'm fine."

Gaeta looked doubtful, but he opened the door. "The President's room is just down the hall. I would come in and announce you, but I believe the President is sleeping, and the last time I disturbed his sleep, the President assaulted me with a shoe."

He gave her one last timid smile, and then quickly retreated down the steps. Sarah watched him go, then turned and stepped onto the ship.

The ship was opulently decorated, but looked the worse for wear. There was trash littering the hallway, and the whole place smelled of cigarette smoke. Sarah thought that if it were not for the large portrait of the President hanging on the wall, the ship would look rather like a tastelessly decorated mid-priced hotel.

Sarah could hear the sounds of excessively loud snoring from down the hall. For a moment, she thought of running away. But to where? She had nowhere to go.

She started down the hall. Her feet felt like they were carrying large weights, and her chest hurt. For the first time in a while, she was truly afraid.

Sarah rounded the corner and stepped into the President's office. The President was slumped over the desk, his hair covering his face. An assortment of pills were scattered across the surface, and he was snoring loudly. For a moment, Sarah thought he looked peaceful. And so very small in his chair.

She stood watching him, playing with her gun. Then, she cleared her throat.

President Baltar sat up with a yelp. He squinted at her, swearing and muttering, and immediately reached for his pills. Sarah remembered Gaeta's words. _He's indisposed_.

He swallowed at least ten pills, and then leaned back in his chair, muttering that he wanted water. Sarah watched the way his hands shook, his lip trembled. Gaius could not handle the job, she realized. She knew him well enough to know that.

Finally, he deigned to notice her. He reached for his glasses, and smiled feebly before speaking.

"Hello, dear. I've been waiting for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gaius stood up and walked towards her. He stumbled a bit, and his eyes were glazed over. Sarah felt pity and disgust mixed together. It was easy to condemn him, but she felt for him as well. It must be suffocating to have that level of responsibility. She wondered if this was Caprica's memories that made her feel this, or if she really felt pity for the man.

"Caprica." He spoke the name softly, like a prayer.

Sarah blinked in confusion, but barely had time to process what he had called her before he took her by the arm and kissed her. She stiffened for a moment, but told herself to relax. It was surprisingly easy. After all, she loved him.

He tasted like wine and cigarettes. It reminded her of a warm night on Caprica; when he'd stumbled into the house late at night, back from one of his parties. He was drunk, exceedingly so. She had cleaned him up a bit, and then taken him up to the roof. They'd sat on there watching the stars for hours; him smoking a cigarette and her singing a song she remembered from her early years, when she was first created. Something about a watchtower. He'd kissed her when she finished singing, and he had tasted like wine and cigarettes. It was a good memory.

Now however, the Gaius that Caprica had known and loved was gone. This empty shell of a man was not Gaius. His self-confidence, his wit, his talent; it was all gone. All that was left was his narcissism and his guilt, the guilt that had transformed him into the man he was now. The man that Sarah saw.

She broke the kiss. "Stop, Gaius."

He looked up at her with a hurt expression, his hand still on her arm. For a moment he looked like a little boy rejected by his mother. The effect was almost comical.

She spoke to him gently. "Do you know who I am?"

He ran a hand through his hair while he spoke, slurring his words. "Well, that's the question, isn't it? Why don't you enlighten me, darling, who are you?" He paused for a moment, and then added, a bit maliciously, "Or more appropriately, _what_ are you?"

Sarah looked at him. "I'm here to kill you," she said simply.

Gaius stared at her, eyes wide. Then he smiled, and his eyes lit up.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Caprica, but it's about time. I've been waiting for someone to come along and end my miserable existence for quite some time now."

He turned his back on her and walked towards his desk. There was a spring in his step. "I've come to believe that you _are_ an angel," he said, while rummaging through his things. "Tell me, are you going to deliver me into the arms of your One True God? Make sure you tell him to frak off." He took another handful of pills. "Because, Caprica, I've had quite enough of your Cylon God."

"I'm not Caprica," Sarah said quietly. "My name is Sarah."

"Well, how lovely for you then," he said disinterestedly. "I don't care if you're the frakking Cylon God himself, it doesn't matter to me. As long as you have some way of releasing my soul from this prison."

Sarah watched as Gaius began muttering softly to himself. Then he reached out and stroked the air lovingly, as if a person was there. Sarah wondered if the stories about Gauis's mental state were true. Laura Roslin had spoke of him having some sort of "imaginary friend."

"Gaius," she said. He didn't respond. "GAIUS!" she yelled.

He blinked and looked at her with indignation. "No need to shout. Where were we? Ah, yes. Releasing my immortal soul. Do you have a weapon, dear? Or should I call Mr. Gaeta for a firearm?"

Gaius seemed practically giddy at the prospect of his own death. He muttered some more to himself, and then stared at the oil portrait on the wall beside his desk. He examined it for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

"What the frak was I thinking? Oh, gods you're right. It's a terrible self-portrait. How could I not have seen it before? Oh, I know, God does not smile upon relentless narcissism. You don't have to jabber on about it so, darling."

Sarah watched, perplexed, as he continued to have an entire conversation with himself. This went on for several minutes, until he turned and looked at Sarah, suddenly serious.

"It's sad, isn't it? In the history books they will write of the much-maligned Gaius Baltar, destroyer of the human race. I will be famous. And yet, all that will be left of me is this pathetic portrait."

"I'm not sure the humans will be alive long enough to write history books," Sarah responded.

Gaius cackled wildly. "Of course not! We'll all be dead!"

His laughter increased in volume, until it had become more of a succession of screams. Sarah was on the verge of bolting from the room when suddenly, he quieted.

He sat down at the desk heavily, his head in his hands. When he raised his head, Sarah saw that his face was streaked with tears.

"I don't want to die."

Sarah looked at him, and for the first time, truly saw the misery etched into his face.

"How many times have I thought about ending it?" he asked. Sarah wasn't entirely sure if he was talking to her, or to someone else.

"It would be so easy," he continued absentmindedly. "I could overdose on these pills. No one would suspect a thing. In fact, most people would probably rejoice at my death. I'd take the necessary combination, and then I'd just…go to sleep."

Sarah cleared her throat. "Why don't you?" she asked. The question came out more hostile than she had intended.

Gaius peered at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "Surely, you would not be one of those who would be happy to see me go? I have been very compliant with your people." He paused. "Pardon me, what did you say your name was?"

"Sarah," she said. She moved her hand to her gun.

"Hmmm…that's a lovely name." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "You are not my Caprica, then. Caprica…" Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "Do you think she will miss me? I loved her, I always have. I loved another copy of her, as well. Gina."

Sarah pulled the gun out and aimed it at his face. His eyes were still closed, oblivious.

"I should have the courage to do it myself." he said. "But I'm a coward. I suppose you could call it my defining characteristic. But that's what you're here for, Sarah. You are my angel."

He opened his eyes, and stared at her. "Do it," he whispered.

Sarah was frozen. Her hand was shaking, and her knees were weak. She couldn't shoot him. He hadn't put up a fight, had literally begged her to shoot him, and she still couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger.

Gaius was growing panicked. "Do it!" he yelled.

But Sarah no longer saw him. She was looking at _her_. Sarah saw another model of herself across the room, dressed in a low-cut red dress with a halter back. She was leaning over Gaius, whispering in his ear. But when she felt Sarah's eyes on her, the Six model looked up and smiled.

The Six walked across the room towards Sarah. Sarah backed away, petrified. Six ran her hand along the gun, all the way up to Sarah's fingertips.

"Don't do it," she whispered.

"No!" Gaius shouted. "Don't do this. I am not your plaything; you cannot possess me anymore. I will finally be free of you!"

Six ignored him. "Don't do this," she said to Sarah. "We are sisters, and I'm asking you to trust me. Don't kill him. He has not yet finished his journey."

"It's no use talking to her," Gaius said loudly. "She can't hear you."

Sarah looked at Six. "Why should I trust you?"

Gaius looked between them, his face white. "You can see her? Oh, gods, I'm not crazy, I knew it. I've changed my mind about wanting to die, now that I know I'm not completely insane. You can put the gun down now."

"Shut up, Gaius," said Six.

She turned to Sarah. "But he is correct. You can put the gun down."

Sarah allowed Six to take her hand, like a child, and remove the gun. She felt light-headed, empty. She just wanted to lie down on the floor and not get back up again. Unfortunately, she didn't have that luxury.

"Now," said Six, looking at Gaius and Sarah pleasantly. "Let's talk about the plan."

*********

The mood in the shelter was tense. Tigh paced the room, grumbling and randomly kicking objects that were unfortunate enough to be in his way. Tom stood off to the side, checking his watch. A few other Resistance members were scattered around, anxiously awaiting news. Laura sat in a corner, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Well, looks like she's dead," said Tigh. He didn't seem particularly saddened by the news, but looked less triumphant than Laura thought he would be.

Tom looked pained. "We don't know that yet."

Tigh snorted. "It's been four hours. It doesn't take that long to shoot someone in the head. She's either dead or captured."

Laura nodded. "I'm inclined to agree with the Colonel." She looked over at Tom, but he was staring off into the distance. She turned to the others. "There's no use keeping vigil. Let's all get back to work."

Most of the people stood up, but a tall, muscular man stayed where he was. He looked Laura in the eyes.

"I agree with Mr. Zarek," he said. "We have no way of knowing where she is. Maybe it would be useful to send out a search party." He glanced at the red-headed woman sitting next to him. "Jean and I could go."

Laura peered at him with interest. He looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm sorry," she said, "What did you say your name was?"

"Samuel T. Anders, sir," he said.

Ah, yes," she nodded. "Kara's husband."

At the mention of Kara's name, a hush fell over the group. Anders stared at the ground, and the woman named Jean reached out a hand to comfort him. Even Tigh looked chastened.

Tom spoke up. "Of course, Mr. Anders," he said sympathetically. "What happened to Kara was a terrible thing."

Anders looked up at him. "Is happening," he intoned. "I believe that Kara is still alive. Just as you think Sarah is still alive."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Anders," said Tom softly.

Anders glared at him. "I couldn't care less about your Cylon surrogate-daughter. But I do care about Kara. If I lead a team to find Sarah, I want a promise to allow me to use the full resources of the Resistance to find my wife."

Tom looked at Anders, and then looked at Tigh beseechingly. There was a moment of silence, and then Tigh shrugged.

"Fine," he mumbled. "But only tonight. I don't want any more time wasted on a dead Cylon."

Anders nodded, and then turned around to his crew. "All right," he said loudly. "This is volunteer-only. I know that you may have some misgivings about trying to help a Cylon. But it's not about the Cylon woman. It's about finding a way to get my wife back. So do it for Kara. Do it for me."

One of the men spoke up. "We're with you, Anders," he yelled. There were shouts of agreement across the room. All, Laura noticed, except Jean.

Laura watched as Anders walked over to her and began to speak to her quietly. All around them, people were mobilizing. She was shaking her head and looking upset, while Anders had a hand on her shoulder and was attempting to talk to her.

Laura was drawn away by the sight of Tom walking towards her carrying two pistols. He put one on his pocket, and offered the other one to her.

"No, thank you," she said hastily.

Tom looked confused. "You're coming, aren't you? It's night on the streets of New Caprica. It's like walking through the East Side of Caprica City, except worse."

Laura laughed, but shook her head. "I don't like guns," she said.

Tom shrugged. "Suit yourself."

*******

It was only another ten minutes before they were out the door. Anders' men were extremely efficient. They marched out the door, grim expressions of determination on their faces. Laura and Tom followed behind.

It was dark, and the rain poured down in heavy sheets. Laura blinked to clear her eyes, and reached for her glasses. Her feet grew heavy with mud.

They walked for a while, until Anders called a halt. There was a figure up ahead. Laura squinted, but she couldn't see in the darkness.

The figure grew closer, until Laura could make out features. The figure was tall and female, with pale blonde hair.

"Sarah!" Tom ran towards the front of the crowd.

Sarah stepped into the light, and Laura could verify that it was indeed her. Tom and Sarah stood facing each other, a bit awkwardly.

"I'm glad you're all right," Tom said. Sarah nodded.

"Me too," she responded.

Anders looked irritated. "I hate to break this up," he said, "But how do we know that this is Sarah? How do we know this isn't some random Six?"

Tom turned to look at him. "This is Sarah," he said simply.

Anders looked unconvinced, so Laura chimed in. "Yes, "she echoed. "I agree with Mr. Zarek. This is indeed the Six who saved us from the Cylons."

Anders shrugged. "Fine. I don't care who or what she is; all I want is to get my wife back." He turned and began to walk away. Most of the Resistance members followed him. Jean stayed behind.

Laura had never seen a person look at another person or machine with as much disgust as Jean Barolay looked at Sarah. She seemed to be fighting for control over her body, as if she might attack Sarah at any moment.

"Must be nice isn't it?" she spat out. Sarah looked up, confused by the hostile expression on Jean's face.

"What?" she asked.

Jean's face contorted with menace. "To completely destroy us this way. It's not enough that you destroyed our civilization. I can deal with that. It's the fact that we have taken you in, treated you like you're _human_. You're destroying our morale, Cylon. They don't realize what you're doing, but I know. I know."

She turned and followed the others into the darkness. Laura looked at Sarah, but she was staring off into the distance.

"Don't listen to her, Sarah," Tom said. "It will take them some time, but they'll adjust."

Sarah nodded absentmindedly.

Laura cleared her throat. "We should go now," she said. Sarah did not seem to be paying attention, but at the sound of Laura's voice, her head snapped back.

"Of course," she said.

Tom and Sarah started back towards the shelter, Laura trailing behind. As they walked, it occurred to Laura that Sarah had in those moments looked like she was talking or listening to someone. It reminded her a bit of…Baltar.

Laura shook her head. It couldn't be true. It was just her imagination.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah walked along the path. It was cold and drizzling lightly, but she didn't mind the weather. The Six in red walked alongside her.

The grass was dewy and wet, and the mist made the whole mountain seem rather eerie and other-worldly. Six motioned for Sarah to sit down.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I have seen the face of God," she said. "He will protect me."

Six pointed up ahead. A figure was walking towards them, another Six. She had dark blonde hair, and she reached out her hand in a gesture of love.

"She is one of the enlightened ones," whispered Six. "She is like you. Destined for greater things."

Sarah reached out her hand towards the Six with the dark blonde hair. They joined hands, and then they were falling, past New Caprica, past the stars, to the baseship.

The hybrid lay in the vat, staring up at them. "Death is a form of creation. The traitor shall be sacrificed, returned to the stream. End of line."

Then they were back on the mountain. Sarah was alone.

She woke with a start.

********

Sarah's days during her stay with the Resistance had fallen into a predictable pattern. She was treated, if not with kindness, with a certain respect. There were some, such as Jean Barolay, who would have spat on her if they had a chance, but they were in the minority.

"Cylon! I need to talk to you."

Sarah turned towards the voice. Colonel Tigh was seated at the table with Laura, Anders, and a few other Resistance members. She found that she could recognize some of them: Galen Tyrol, Diana Seelix, Tory Foster…

Sarah stared blankly. Six nudged her. "Go sit with them," she whispered, her breath tickling her ear. "This is your chance."

Uncertainly, Sarah moved towards the table. Laura gave her a small smile, and Sarah felt encouraged. She sat down next to Diana Seelix. Tigh shifted in his chair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he said. "But we could use your help."

Six stroked her hair. "You're winning them over, Sarah," she whispered.

Sarah kept her expression non-committal. "I'm always happy to help," she said. "As long as this isn't another suicide mission."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group. "Right," said Tigh. "Not a suicide mission. Mr. Anders, this is your show. Why don't you take over from here?"

Anders nodded and cleared his throat. "As you all know, my wife was taken prisoner by the Cylons about a month ago. We don't know exactly where she is, but I have a hunch." He withdrew a picture from the pocket of his pants and put it on the table.

"This man is Leoben Conoy. I'm assuming you've all seen him?"

Laura smirked. "I airlocked him once. Quite the character, that one."

Anders clenched his jaw. "He's one sick bastard, all right. On the day the Cylons came, he asked me where Kara was. I think he's fixated on her. Has some sort of crazy notion that he's in love with her."

"Yes, he does." Sarah spoke up, and the whole group looked at her. "One model of his in particular. He disappeared around the time you mentioned Kara was captured."

"Oh, frak me," said Anders. He put his head in his hands. "What is he doing to her?" Seelix put her arm around him.

"It's going to be all right, Sam," said Tigh. 'Galen, you're in contact with your source in Baltar's administration, right?"

Tyrol nodded. "Of course."

"Get him to find out exactly where the Cylons reside. It's possible he's holding her in his residence, rather than in the detention center."

"Step forward, Sarah," Six whispered. "You knew where she is."

"No, I don't know," Sarah said out loud.

"You don't know what?" Anders asked.

"I don't know…whether he is holding her in his residence," Sarah said. Six smiled. "But I can find out. I could infiltrate the buildings; find out where she is. Maybe even find the best way to rescue her."

'That could be helpful," said Anders. He looked at Tigh, who shrugged.

"Just don't get caught."

Sarah smiled. "I won't."

Six circled the table, examining each of the people. She turned to Sarah, and smiled as she spoke, her white teeth gleaming beneath red lips:

"Half of these people are Cylons."

Sarah choked down her scream.

**********

Six knew many things. Sarah did not. She was afraid, afraid of being caught by Cavil and boxed. Sarah loved living. She was like Gaius in that sense. There was so much she wanted to feel, to experience. She didn't want to die.

"Your fear of death is amusing," Six said. They were walking through the city, past shabby tents and dirty children. As she passed, a mother came out of the tent and quickly grabbed her child. Sarah ignored her.

"How so?" Sarah asked.

Six looked off into the distance. "It's so very _human_. Cavil would not approve."

"Well, he doesn't seem to approve much of anything I've done lately, does he?" Sarah said, a bit irritably.

"You can't hide from them forever, you know," Six said. "They're your family. Eventually rebellious children have to go back to their parents."

Sarah laughed bitterly. "Not all children."

They continued walking. In the distance, Sarah could see the residential buildings that the Cylons resided in. She had lived there once. Apartment 1B. That had been a strange time; she hadn't quite known what to do with herself. She had tried to decorate the apartment as a human might, with personal effects. But she soon came to the conclusion that these trinkets had no meaning, because there was no history behind them. She was not human, Sarah had realized, and her apartment would not look like a human lived there.

"What are you thinking about?" Six asked.

"Home," Sarah said simply.

The Six looked at her with a curious expression. "Take my hand, Sarah," she said.

Sarah did, and the then they were no longer on the streets of New Caprica, but somewhere else, in a house. It was a nice house, tastefully decorated, but not too opulent. It was the kind of house that Sarah had imagined normal people lived in. A home.

"I used to dream," Sarah began, but stopped. She didn't know how much she wanted to share with this woman, this angel who was not an angel.

Six smiled, and stroked her hair. "I know."

Sarah looked at all the things in the house, the photographs on the shelf, the furniture, the toys on the floor. Tears blurred her vision, but she blinked them back.

Six pointed to the doorway, and Sarah clamped a hand over her mouth. A girl stood there, a pretty little girl with white-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you the shape of things to come?" she asked. Her voice was high, childish.

Sarah shook her head. "No."

The little girl shrugged, disappointed. She turned and skipped away into the sunlight.

Sarah couldn't stop the tears as she watched her skip away. "I was never a child."

Six looked at her. "Neither was I," she said sadly.

Sarah was suddenly filled with questions. "What are you? Why have you taken me here?"

"I am your angel, come to guide you on your way to enlightenment. To help you fulfill your role in God's plan."

Sarah suddenly wanted it all to go away: the house, the girl, the angel. "Take me away from here," she said. "I don't care who or what you are, if you come from God or not. I have a job to do."

Six smiled, and Sarah saw that she was crying as well. "I didn't take you here," she said. "This is your projection. I merely helped you along your way." She reached for Sarah's hand, and began to hum softly.

Sarah closed her eyes and listened to the song. "There must be some kind of way out of here," she whispered. She stopped crying.

Then she was back on the street, as if no time had passed. People moved about her, seemingly not aware of her momentary disappearance. She looked for Six, but she was gone.

Sarah wiped her eyes and moved forward, feeling strength move through her veins.

"It is the strength of God," Six whispered in her ear.

"Perhaps," Sarah whispered back.

*************

The Centurions stood guarding the entrance to the residential area of the Cylons. Their red eyes gleamed within the metal of their helmets, creating a frightening image, as if something horrible lurked with those helmets. However, Sarah knew better than to be afraid. They were her slaves, and as she passed, she could have sworn they gave a little bow in her direction.

She saw other Cylons; an Eight, a Three, a Five. They ignored her, not bothering to recognize the rebellious Six they had heard so much about. That would be their downfall, Sarah thought: they didn't pay enough attention.

She was no longer afraid of dying, of being boxed. The strength of God flowed through her veins, and she held the image of the little girl and the house close to her heart. _Are you the shape of things to come_, the girl had asked. Perhaps she was.

She needed to find Kara Thrace. How she could do that was beyond her, but she had faith that she would find a way. She saw a Leoben walk through the courtyard, one she recognized, and decided to follow him. Perhaps he would know something about the whereabouts of Kara.

The Leoben blanched when he saw her, and began to walk faster. She smirked, and seized him by the collar.

"You're coming with me, Leoben," she said.

He looked around for help, but seeing as none was forthcoming, he sighed. "All right, Sarah," he said. "I was wondering when you would come back. Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?"

She nodded. "Your apartment is fine," she said. "But if you try to alert Cavil to my presence, I will make things very unpleasant for you."

He smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream of turning in an old friend, at least until I've heard her side of the story."

Sarah let him go. "Lead the way," she said.

**********

His apartment was small, and rather un-personalized. She noticed some furniture, and a few books. The walls were unpainted, except for a rather bizarre painting in the middle of his living room of a swirling mass of some kind. It was painted red, blue, and yellow, and reminded her of an eye of some kind.

"Interesting choice of art," Sarah observed.

Leoben stood beside her, and gazed at the painting with reverence. "I painted it myself. I apologize; it may seem a bit strange to non-believers. You may mock me, Sarah, but I believe this image is very important. As is Kara Thrace."

Sarah laughed. "Is that why one of your models kidnapped her, and at this very moment is attempting to play house with her in this very building? Your model has always been good at using God to rationalize your behavior, Leoben-"

"Is that why you came back?" he interrupted. "To lecture me on my beliefs?"

Sarah glared at him, and sat down on his couch. Leoben sighed.

"I apologize," he said. "You are a guest in my home, I shouldn't have insulted you. Please, relax." He walked toward the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" he asked over his shoulder.

Sarah shook her head. She listened as Leoben prepared a cup of tea for himself, bustling around the kitchen like an over-enthusiastic housewife. He reappeared finally, clutching a cup of steaming herbal tea.

"So Sarah," he said, sitting down and crossing his legs, "What can I do for you?"

Sarah smiled. "It's a bit strange, isn't it?" she said.

Leoben tapped his fingers on the coffee table. "What's strange?" he asked.

"I'm a fugitive," Sarah responded. "Yet you ask me what you can do for me like I'm on a house call."

Leoben shrugged. "I've only heard vague things about what you did, Sarah. Something about shooting some Centurions. Not a great loss, in my opinion. You must have had a good reason to have done what you did. And we _are_ old friends, after all."

Sarah nodded, and relaxed her posture a bit. "We used to have those talks, remember. On the baseship."

Leoben smiled. "Yes, I remember. I like to think that I provided you with some spiritual guidance. You were always a bit of an anomaly among your model. A cynic among believers."

"I believe in God," Sarah said quietly.

Leoben set down his cup. "I'm sure you do. But you are one of those people who want to do more than believe. You want to know what your destiny is, your purpose."

"I am one of the enlightened ones," Sarah said, remembering what Six told her in her dream.

Leoben considered her for a moment. "Yes, I think you are," he said softly.

A comfortable silence ensued. It might be nice to live like this again, Sarah thought. She was not a human, and it was suffocating to live among them. Always pretending to be something she wasn't; ignoring their hostile glances, their doubting looks. But then again, she had been miserable here.

Sarah sat up straighter, remembering her purpose in coming. "The reason I came," she said to Leoben, "is that I need information about Kara Thrace. Her whereabouts, specifically. What can you tell me?"

Leoben sighed. "I can't tell you that. If you asked me anything else, I would tell you. But this is too important for all of us, human and Cylon alike."

Sarah gritted her teeth. "We've been having a pleasant conversation, Leoben," she said, allowing a dangerous tone to creep into her voice. "But don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Leoben looked at her sadly. "I am truly sorry, Sarah," he said.

Sarah opened her mouth in confusion, but stopped when she heard a loud thumping from outside the door.

"What the hell is that?" she snarled. She seized Leoben and smashed him up against his precious painting.

"It's no use," he said, his face infuriatingly calm. "They'll be here any moment. I didn't want to turn you in, Sarah, but you're a traitor. And traitors have to be punished,"

"You frakking bastard," she whispered. "You're going to tell me where Kara Thrace is right now, or I'll rip your miserable face right off of your-"

The door smashed open. Centurions rushed in and Sarah felt cruel metal claws all over her face, her hair, and her clothes. She screamed and smashed her elbow into one of the Centurions, but there were too many. Eventually she stopped struggling and allowed the Centurions to drag her across the apartment.

They held her in their clutches, and Sarah stared at the ground, refusing to look up. There was someone above her, talking to Leoben.

"Go easy on her, will you?" Leoben asked.

A voice answered in response, "She's a traitor. She needs to be made an example of."

Finally, Sarah looked up. Cavil stood in the doorway, staring down at her with a rather malicious grin on his face.

"Welcome home, Sarah," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom was getting restless. He tapped his feet, threw a Pyramid ball at the wall, and paced back and forth. He eventually poked his head out the door of his room, and saw that the shelter was empty except for Samuel Anders, who was sitting on a bench staring morosely at the floor.

He walked up to him, unsure if he would be welcome. He sat down beside the younger man, watching for a reaction. Anders stared straight ahead, ignoring him. He was humming softly.

Tom cleared his throat. "We're going to get her back, Mr. Anders," he said. His voice echoed around the empty shelter.

Anders continued to hum, staring into the distance.

"I know it's been two days," he said, a bit more loudly. "But Sarah is making a plan to rescue Kara. She's very resourceful, you know. Even if they've captured her, I'm fairly certain that she will be able to…"

Anders finally looked at him. Tom noticed that his eyes were very blue.

"Are you trying to convince _me_?" he asked. "Or yourself?"

Tom smiled sadly. "Both, I'm afraid."

Anders stared at him, and for a moment he looked hopeful. "Do you really think that they're still alive? Sarah and my wife?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, I do."

Anders put his head in his hands. "I wish I shared your confidence. They're probably both dead, you know."

"Yes, I realize that," Tom responded.

Anders laughed harshly. "Then why? Why bother hoping that they're still alive?"

"Because I have to," Tom said simply.

Anders looked at him as if he had never seen him clearly before. Then he stood up and started pacing the room, humming again. Tom stared at the ground.

"There must be some way out of here," Anders said abruptly.

Tom looked up, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"There is a joker and a thief. The joker is talking to the thief." Anders was looking vaguely feverish, sweat beading on his forehead. "Too much confusion," he whispered.

"Mr. Anders, are you all right?" Tom asked, concerned.

"There must be some way out of here. Off this planet," Anders continued. "My people can't get any relief. They'll all be murdered, eventually."

"I'm getting you a glass of water," Tom said firmly. Anders ignored him, and sat back down on the bench with an ungainly thump.

"Oh, gods," he whispered. "Judgment Day. All of this has happened before, and all of this will happen again. We're all going to die."

Tom stared at him, feeling a sense of dread that he couldn't quite place. Anders was looking at him, those very blue eyes locked with his.

For a moment, Tom thought he saw a flash of red.

********

Sarah was chained to the wall. She recognized the cell she was in; it was used to store prisoners that were considered high-risk. Many people had sat on this very spot on the floor. _However, none of them were Cylons_, she thought wryly.

She was very uncomfortable. The floor was hard, and the chains were beginning to cut into the tender flesh on her wrists. She was freezing, and they hadn't brought her any food. Cavil was probably trying to starve her into submission.

However, none of this really bothered her. She could stand the hunger, the chains, the cell, even the almost certain sentence of death. It was her own stupidity that really bothered her. She couldn't believe that she had been so foolish. Leoben might have been fond of her, but he would never have chosen his loyalty to her over his loyalty to the collective. He must have called Cavil when he went to get the tea.

She wondered what they were going to do with her. Cavil would most likely want to make an example of her. Strangely, the thought did not inspire fear in her heart the way it would have a few months ago. She was not afraid of him, of death. She was not afraid anymore.

"Yes, that's right, Sarah," whispered Six. "You have stepped out of their shadow, in order to find your own destiny. And it is a very special destiny indeed."

The door slammed open, and Six was gone. Cavil stood in the doorway, an expression of grim satisfaction on his face.

"Hello, Sarah," he said.

Sarah stared at him coldly. "Cavil. It's been a while since we've talked."

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, it has. You must be happy to be back among your own kind. Do you find your accommodations satisfactory?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

Sarah gave him her sweetest smile. "Of course. Although, I have to admit I find the chains a bit cumbersome."

He laughed unpleasantly. "I'm sorry about that. But, you have to understand, you're a high-risk prisoner. We couldn't risk you getting into any trouble."

"So I see," she said

He gave her a predatory smile, and then began to walk towards her at a lazy pace. She met his eyes, refusing to look away.

"Sarah, I hope you understand that this is nothing personal. You've created a problem for us, and it's my job to fix it." Cavil was now standing above her. She craned her neck to look up at him.

"So I hope you understand," he continued, "That whatever pain I inflict on you will give me no pleasure."

He was lying, and he wasn't even bothering to hide it. She gave him a skeptical look.

"On the contrary, I think you will enjoy this very much," she said.

Cavil looked wounded. "Well, Sarah, how could you think that I would enjoy causing you pain? You know that I deplore Cylon on Cylon violence." He grinned, as if an idea had occurred to him. "However, Cylon on Centurion violence is even worse. I wonder who first committed that despicable act." He paused for dramatic impact. "Oh, of course, it was you. I wonder how the Centurions feel about that."

At his words, a Centurion appeared in the doorway, all metal and flashing red eyes. Sarah felt her mouth go dry.

"I'll make this quick," said Cavil. "You will sign a statement indicating your status as a traitor to your race and to the settlement of New Caprica. You will read this statement out loud in the town square to an audience of both humans and Cylons, and publicly repent. After this, you will be executed by firing squad. Any questions?"

Sarah listened numbly. She felt Six by her side, stroking her hair. "You're going to be all right, Sarah. Fight back."

Sarah looked up at Cavil. "And what if I refuse?" she asked.

He sighed dramatically. "I was afraid you would say that." He motioned for the Centurion to come forward. It did, flexing its metal claws.

"Courage, Sarah," whispered Six.

"This Centurion is very upset at your actions," Cavil said. "You see, you murdered it and several other of its comrades. You can imagine how it felt when it was resurrected."

The Centurion's eyes flashed, as if in rage or sadness; Sarah couldn't tell.

"It wants revenge, and if you disobey me, it will receive justice. If you reconsider, then you can have a quiet little death, or as quiet as can be relatively expected of a traitor."

"I won't sign that statement," Sarah said quietly.

"All right, then," Cavil said. He looked delighted. "This Centurion is going to take its claws and disfigure that pretty face of yours beyond recognition. And if after that you still persist in this foolishness, I'll give it permission to move on to your eyes." He laughed. "But trust me, dear; you don't want to get to that point."

He moved towards the door. "I'd stay, but I have more important things to do. The Centurion will call me when it's finished with you."

Sarah was trembling. "You're sick," she spat out. "You're a sadist."

Cavil stopped at the doorway and turned to look at her. "There's no way I could be a sadist, Sarah. Sadists are motivated by their own emotions. I don't have emotions; I'm just a machine." He put his hat on. "Have fun with your little metal friend. And remember to play safe." He turned and walked out the door.

As Cavil closed the door, the Centurion walked towards her, that red eye still flashing in its skull. Six walked behind it, examining it as if it were an interesting display at a museum.

"It has a weak spot," she announced. "Go for the head." On seeing Sarah's stricken expression, she smiled reassuringly. "You're strong, Sarah. Do not doubt God, and he will not betray you."

The adrenaline coursed through Sarah's body as the Centurion got closer. She needed to get her hands free. She twisted and turned her wrists, but the cuffs were too tight.

The Centurion lunged at her. She screamed and kicked wildly. The heel of her shoe made contact with metal, and the Centurion went flying backwards, landing on the ground a few feet away. It got to its feet, the red eye flashing. Sarah could have sworn that it looked angry.

Sarah crawled forward as far as the chains would allow. The Centurion's claw sliced through the air, and Sarah moved to the side, but not soon enough. The claw made a gash in her shoulder, and Sarah screamed in agony as the blood poured down her shirt and neck.

The Centurion stood over her. She kicked again, this time deliberately. Her foot landed against the Centurion's breastplate, with seemingly no effect. The Centurion lifted the claw again to strike.

"You are the shape of things to come. Strike back and you will not be hurt."

Sarah looked for Six, but she was gone. The Centurion struck again, but Sarah moved quickly this time, feinting to the right and then lunging at it, throwing her chained arms over its foot.

The chain wrapped around, and Sarah gave it a strong yank, bringing the Centurion to the floor with a crash. The Centurion swerved around, but she was too fast, crawling on her hands and knees over to the Centurion's top half.

_Go for the head. _Sarah looked down at the blinking red eye, and hesitated for a moment. Then she steeled herself and brought the cuffs down on the head as hard as she could. Metal met against metal. She smashed the Centurion again and again, until warm blood ran down her wrists and hands.

"That's enough, Sarah. It's dead." Six stood above her, looking satisfied. Sarah nodded and leaned against the wall, suddenly exhausted. She realized how much she was bleeding. Her entire shirt was soaked with blood, as were her sleeves. Her ankle throbbed, and she realized that the Centurion must have fallen on it.

"You have to get out of here. Cavil will be back any moment."

Sarah nodded, and attempted to get to her feet, only to find that she was still chained to the body of the Centurion. Six walked towards her and gently rolled back her sleeves.

"This may hurt a little."

Six took hold of the cuffs and pulled. Sarah screamed. Her experiences with the Centurion had in no way prepared her for this. She felt the bones in her hand dislocate with a pop as the cuffs slid off. Her bones were on fire; for a moment, she wanted to die.

The initial agony soon numbed into a throbbing pain. She held up her broken fingers, and Six smiled sympathetically, but spoke firmly:

"Cottle will take care of you once you get back to the Resistance. You need to move." Sarah nodded obediently and stood up shakily.

The door was unlocked. She somehow managed to turn the doorknob with her fingers while gritting her teeth in pain. She stumbled out into the dark hallway, feeling her way around.

Her ankle dragged behind her uselessly. She suddenly felt very weak; she was losing blood. With a grunt, she fell against the wall and slid to the ground.

_Get up, Sarah._

_I'm tired. I want to rest._

_If you lie here, they'll find you and take you back to your cell to torture you some more. Then they'll kill you._

_I want to die._

_No, you don't. If you die before your time, the world will fall into chaos. Judgment Day would be upon us all. We would all perish: humans and Cylons alike. You have a very strong will to live, Sarah. Get up._

_No._

_Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry._

_You said before my time. What does that mean, exactly? Am I supposed to die?_

_If it is God's will._

_Is it part of the plan that I should die? Answer me!_

_Don't talk about things you don't understand. Now, I'm telling you to get up._

Sarah woke with a start. She was slumped against the wall, as if she had been asleep. But it seemed that no time had passed. The Six in red leaned against the wall, glaring down at her.

"Get up," she said.

Sarah nodded, and with difficulty got to her feet. Six stood beside her, guiding her towards the door. They found it at the end of the hallway. Sarah looked back for one more glance, but she was gone.

Sarah squared her shoulders and limped ahead, heading into the cold night.


	11. Chapter 11

It was raining outside. The wind howled against the insufficient walls of the shelter, and it was freezing. Laura shivered and drew her blanket closer to her.

Anders sat beside her. Tigh was pacing, muttering to himself.

"Sit down, Colonel!" said Anders impatiently.

Tigh jolted. "What? Did you say something?"

Laura sighed. "Mr. Anders told you to sit down, and I have to agree with him. You're making me dizzy."

"Well, gods forbid I should inconvenience Madame President in any way," Tigh said sarcastically. He continued to pace, as if to make a point. Then, he dropped his walking stick with a crash.

Laura nearly jumped out of her chair. "What in gods' name, Colonel?" she hissed.

"I'm sick of this crap," said Tigh, ignoring her. "This strategic placing of the bombs so that we don't harm civilians; it's crap. Stupid, pandering crap at that." His voice got louder and more agitated. "We won't get anywhere by playing nice. It's time for a full-fledged attack. We'll show those toasters that they can't-"

"That's enough, Colonel," snapped Laura.

"Oh, as if you have anything to say on the subject. That was how you always were with Bill, too, always poking your nose into military operations. He let you get away with it, but I won't."

"I think we should all calm down," said Anders.

"You need to shut up as well, boy," said Tigh. Anders opened his mouth, ready for a fight, but he was cut off by a shout from the stairs.

Laura stood up and ran for the door, and nearly screamed herself at the sight she saw.

Zarek was standing in the doorway, covered with blood. He was supporting a body, a woman, Laura realized. She was so bloody she was almost unrecognizable, but Laura recognized the tuft of pale blonde hair.

"Sarah!" she screamed. "Zarek, get her in here, now. Somebody get Cottle!"

Tigh and Anders stood in the middle of the room, their mouths hanging open.

"What are you waiting for?" she yelled. "Go!"

Anders turned and ran up the stairs, followed by Tigh. Zarek hurried to lay Sarah on the table, pushing the documents onto the floor.

"I found her outside the tent," he said. "She was passed out. I think she's lost a lot of blood." He was pale and shaking, looking more unnerved then she'd ever seen him.

Laura put a hand on his shoulder. "You did fine, Tom," she said. "And she's going to be fine. We just have to wait for Cottle."

Tom shook his head. "No, she's not. She's going to bleed to death."

Laura had to admit that that scenario seemed likely at this point. The blood seemed to be coming out in torrents from a gash across her shoulder and chest.

"Maybe we can help…" whispered Tom.

Laura watched as he ripped her shirt nearly in half, and tied the piece he'd torn off around her shoulder. Sarah moaned a little. She was deathly white.

"Move aside, move aside!"

The door slammed open, as Cottle, Tigh, Anders, and Tory came in. Tory came over to Laura, looking frightened.

"What's happening?" she asked. Laura just shook her head.

"Damn it, she's bleeding out," said Cottle. "I think they hit a main artery."

Laura stepped back. She looked to the doorway, and happened to see Jean Barolay standing in the doorway, a strange expression on her face as she watched Cottle and Sarah. She smiled a little, and Laura shivered, and not because of the cold.

"All right, all of you get out of this room!" barked Cottle. "And somebody get Ishay."

Laura obediently went towards the exit along with everyone else. Tom looked over his shoulder as they left, biting his lip.

"She's going to be fine, Tom," Laura said. "She's going to be fine."

*********

"A sprained ankle, a nasty gash on her shoulder, and every single bone in her hand was dislocated. She is one tough Cylon, I have to say."

Cottle put out his cigarette and looked at Laura.

"She's going to be fine, though. I managed to stop the bleeding."

Laura nodded. "Thank you, doctor," she said.

Cottle smiled. "Just doing my job." His smile faded. "But if you don't mind my asking, what exactly was she doing? If you're sending her on suicide missions…"

Laura shook her head. "You really don't want to know."

Cottle looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. "All right. Make sure she gets plenty of rest, and doesn't put any weight on that ankle."

Laura smiled. "Thank you, Cottle. For everything."

********

Tom stood by Sarah's bed. She was sitting up, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Hey, Sarah," he said. She looked up at him.

"Hi, Tom," she said.

He held out a mug. "I brought you some coffee," he said. "But I guess that's a bad idea, with your hands." He nodded at her bandaged fingers.

Sarah smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Tom smiled back. "Do they hurt? Your fingers?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not now. It hurt like hell when Cottle snapped them back into place, though."

Tom laughed. "Yes." His smile faltered a bit. "Sarah, I have to talk to you." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know that we haven't treated you well here, and I apologize for that. But it's going to be different now. No more suicide missions. I promise you."

He looked at Sarah for her reaction. She was looking at him affectionately.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

"That's very sweet, Tom," she said. "But I'm not staying. I can't."

He laughed. "Of course you're staying. Where else would you go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, exactly. But I know that I can't stay here. I've humiliated Cavil by escaping. He'll be even more determined to find me than before."

"We'll protect you-"

"No, you can't." She looked sad. "You're no match for them. And even if it was possible for me to stay, I wouldn't. I don't belong among you. I'm a machine."

Tom shook his head, and felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "You are so much more than a machine, Sarah," he said quietly.

She smiled. "Oh, Tom," she whispered. "You're a good man."

He looked at her. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

Sarah shook her head. "No."

He nodded. "All right. I'll tell the others." He turned to go, and then stopped to look at her. She was staring at the ceiling again, her lips moving silently.

He could have sworn she was talking to someone.

*********

Tom told the other members of the Resistance, just as he'd said he would. Sarah got up as soon as she was able to walk, and came to their meeting.

Tom, Anders, Laura, Tigh, Tory, Galen, and a few other members of the Resistance stood in the room. They stared at her, and whispered as she went by.

Tigh cleared his throat, and the whispering died down. "Mr. Zarek has told us that you want to leave us. Is this true?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes."

Laura spoke up. "If you don't mind my asking, where are you going to go?"

Sarah swallowed, and when she spoke, her voice came out clearly. "I'm going to leave New Caprica City; go far enough away that even Cavil won't follow me."

Tigh laughed. "You won't last out there. Only twenty percent of this planet is fit for human life."

"My body can withstand temperatures and hardships that yours cannot," she said coolly. "I'll be fine."

General murmuring ensued. Tom shushed them loudly.

"All right, then," he said. "Unless anyone else has any suggestions…"

"I have a suggestion," said a voice. Sarah started and turned to the door, where she saw one of the Resistance members, a woman.

Sarah smiled. "You're Jean, right?" she asked. "I've seen you before."

Jean gave her a tight-lipped smile in return. Then she turned to the others.

"Sarah has the right to go wherever she wants," she said. "But she's been through a lot; she's not at her best. The least we can do is offer her an escort out of the city to protect her. Don't you think we owe her that?"

Tigh shook his head. "I don't want to lose any more men."

"With all due respect, Colonel," said Jean coldly. "I don't work for you. And I'm going to take Sarah. Unless…" she turned to Sarah. "You have an objection?"

Sarah felt Six's breath in her ear. "She is your destiny. Go with her."

The tension in the room was palatable. Sarah smiled. "Of course, Jean," she said. "I'd be happy to have your help."

Jean nodded. Colonel Tigh scowled, but seemed resigned.

"All right, then," Tom said. "Now that that's settled, we need to find the best route to get you out of the city."

Tom and a few other Resistance members rolled out a map and started discussing possible routes. Sarah couldn't pay attention. She stared at Jean Barolay, who was smirking lightly.

"In the face of danger, do not flinch," said Six.

Sarah bit her lip, and felt a sense of dread.

*******

It was decided that she would leave in the night. Sarah was given a few days supply of food. Jean offered to carry most of the load, but Sarah refused.

"I'm stronger than you," she said.

Jean looked angry, but gave in. "Fine," she said. "Just tell me when you get tired."

"How are we going to get water?" Sarah asked.

"We'll stop by the water processing plant," Jean said. "There are people working there. I'll pretend to be one of them, and you wait until I've gotten the water."

They walked together to the main room, where Sarah was shocked to see an assortment of people waiting for her. Tom, Laura, and even Tigh were standing by the table.

"We thought we'd see you off," said Laura.

Sarah laughed, and for a moment felt tears in her eyes. "They've come far," whispered Six. Sarah nodded.

Laura stepped forward. "I know we've had our disagreements in the past, but I appreciate all that you've done for us. And I wish you the best of luck."

Sarah smiled and reached for her hand. "Thank you, Madame President."

Laura smiled back, and looked over her shoulder. "Tigh feels the same way. Don't you, Colonel?"

Tigh mumbled something, and then looked up at her. "Good luck, _Sarah_." With a start, Sarah realized it was the first time he'd called her by her name.

"Thank you, Colonel," she said. She looked over at Tom, who was smiling at her.

She walked over to him and embraced him. He stiffened a bit, and then returned the gesture. He whispered in her ear:

"We won't be here forever. Adama is coming back. And when he does, maybe you could…"

Sarah shook her head. "No."

He looked hurt, but he nodded. Six stood behind him.

"You don't belong with them, and you don't belong with your people. So where do you belong?" She smirked as she said it, and for a moment, Sarah hated her.

Tom was still looking at her. "Jean's a good woman. She'll take care of you."

Sarah nodded. "Goodbye, Tom."

"Goodbye, Sarah."

There was silence, and Jean nudged her. "We have to go."

Laura nodded. "You don't want to run out of time. By all means, go."

As she went up the stairs, Sarah turned for one last glimpse at them. Tigh staring at the ground, Laura sitting down to write, and Tom craning his neck for one last look at her.

"You'll never see them again," said Six.

Sarah nodded. She knew it was true.

*******

Jean was certainly not the liveliest conversationalist Sarah had ever met. She knew that the woman was hostile towards her, but she had no doubt that she could offer valuable protection. And with her still injured ankle, she needed all the help she could get.

They were both silent as they left the city. It was a beautiful night, and the stars twinkled in the sky. After they were on the forest trail, Jean finally spoke.

"I'll take you as far as the water processing plant. Then, you're on your own."

Sarah nodded. Her ankle throbbed. "Would you mind if we rested for a moment?" she asked, and sat down under a tree. Jean looked as if she did mind, but she sat down next to her anyway.

"I really appreciate you doing this," Sarah said. Jean looked away.

Sarah persisted. "I'm not asking for forgiveness for what my people did to yours. It was terrible, the most horrific thing we could ever do."

Jean tapped her feet. Her face was turning red.

"I just know," said Sarah. "That you and the other members of the Resistance have shown an extraordinary capacity for forgiveness. And if you can forgive me, then surely it is possible for our two peoples to live in harmony under God-"

"Don't talk to me about God," snapped Jean.

Sarah was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Jean took a deep breath. "You don't know anything about God." She stood up. "We have to go."

She turned and walked into the forest. Sarah hesitated for a moment, and then followed her.

They didn't speak after that. It got cold, and Sarah shivered. Jean didn't offer her a jacket.

Finally, they came to the hill that looked down on the water processing plant. There were only a few workers there, wearing comical neon orange helmets. Behind her, Jean stood like a statue.

"Where should I wait for you?" asked Sarah. Jean didn't respond.

Sarah turned around to look at her, but barely got a word out before she stopped at the sight of Jean, her face twisted with rage, clutching a large metal bar.

"Jean…" Sarah began.

The last thing she felt was something very hard hitting her head.


	12. Chapter 12

The first sensations Sarah felt were the ropes.

They were around her wrists, tied tight enough to stop the blood from flowing to her fingertips. Her skin burned.

"Wake up, toaster."

Sarah flinched, and struggled to open her eyes. Jean Barolay was standing above her, her face twisted into a cruel mask. She was a pretty girl, Sarah thought, but she looked ugly.

She wanted to speak, but her mouth felt dry. She needed water.

"I'm thirsty," Sarah whispered.

Jean narrowed her eyes, but then started, as if an idea had come to her.

"I'll give you water, all right," she muttered.

Sarah looked away. If she turned her face to the right, she could see that the ropes that bound her wrists led to a tree. Behind the tree stood Six. Sarah groaned.

"No, not you again," she whispered. Six just smiled.

Jean was looking at her, as if waiting for something. Sarah sat up, and tried to make herself comfortable on the dirt road.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Jean smiled harshly. "I want to show you something."

She came closer, and leaned down over Sarah, her face uncomfortably close. Her breath smelled sour, and Sarah found herself leaning away.

Jean gripped the ends of her hair, forcing her to stay put. "I want you to look at this photograph," she said slowly.

Sarah watched as she pulled a faded photo from her pocket. It was soiled and stained, and looked a bit worse for wear.

"What do you see, toaster?" she asked.

Sarah peered at it. It showed a woman with red hair and a smiling young man. They were holding hands.

She swallowed. "They seem very happy."

Jean stared at her for a moment, her face contorting. "That was my fiancée," she said. "Mark. Such a nice man. An artist type, you know? And very young. So young. Do you know how Mark died, Sarah?"

Six walked closer. "Judgment Day," she whispered.

Sarah shook her head.

"He died," Jean began slowly. "In the attacks. He was murdered by your people." As she spoke, she showed her teeth. Sarah focused on them, how white they were.

There was silence. "Do you have anything to say?" Jean asked.

Sarah said nothing.

When Jean hit her, she wasn't surprised. The ferocity of the blow, however, shocked her. She tasted blood in her mouth as she fell to the ground. It reminded her of the blow she had given Laura Roslin, all those months ago. Back then, she had held all the cards.

Jean kicked her in the ribs. She cried out, but didn't make any move to fight back. Seemingly incensed by this, Jean kicked her again and again, all over her body.

"Why don't you do something, Sarah?" Six asked. She was watching from a few feet away. "You could uproot the tree and overpower her in less than a minute. So why don't you?"

Sarah didn't know. The world was red; there was so much blood. "More," she whispered.

Jean stepped back, incredulously. "What did you say?"

Sarah looked up at her. "I like the pain. So much…there is God there."

Jean looked like she was going to vomit. "You sick frakking toaster. Come on. We're going for a walk."

She went to the tree and untied the rope. She started to walk, pulling Sarah along like a dog. Sarah stumbled, but she felt Six at her side.

"This is your destiny," she whispered. "Do not fight it."

It was a rocky path down the hill. The water processing plant was even emptier than before. Sarah thought of calling out for help, but she doubted that any of the humans would come to her aid.

Jean stopped in front of the septic tank. Sarah watched as she came towards her, wielding a piece of tape.

"Just in case," she said nastily.

Sarah felt the tape being slapped across her mouth, but she felt little else. The world seemed a distant memory, as if her mind could scarcely comprehend it anymore.

There was water all around her. It was cold; she didn't like it. She tried to cry out, but remembered the tape.

Jean Barolay was standing outside, biting her lip. She was looking at Sarah with a contempt that she could hardly imagine one person could feel for another.

"But you're not a person, are you?"

Six was in the water with her, somehow. They held hands.

She was running out of air. She struggled, and Six squeezed her hand even harder. The world, Jean, and the water; they were all dissolving.

Ahead, she saw a little girl. She had blonde hair.

**********

When Sarah died, she saw many things.

She was in a tub, like the one she died in.

Colonel Tigh was standing above her. Not like he was when she had known him, but happy and almost young. There was a blonde woman standing with him.

"She's beautiful, Saul," the woman whispered.

They kissed, while she stared at the stars.

*********

Later, she was Six. She was having dreams of terrible things, death and destruction. She was standing in a marketplace, and she had killed a baby.

She walked away and heard the mother scream.

"My baby! My Sarah!"

She woke up in a sweat.

********

She was standing with Leoben when they killed all those people.

"This isn't right," she said.

Leoben took her hand, like Six did when she died.

"What they did wasn't right either."

She nodded.

"I'm taking a name." she said.

Leoben looked surprised. "All right. What will it be?"

She smiled. "Sarah."

********

She got her revenge eventually.

Jean Barolay came on her baseship, told her that she would kill her again if she could.

Sarah killed her instead.

Anders, the handsome man who never got his Kara Thrace back, forced her to her knees and pushed a gun into the back of her head.

Sarah cried.

Natalie pressed her fingers against her lips and kissed her.

Sarah died again.

********

Six came to her, in her red dress.

"You are the Shape of Things to Come."

Sarah shook her head.

"Let me show you something."

Sarah didn't want to see anything else. She had seen too many things already. But she went with Six anyway.

She saw Laura Roslin in her bed, cancer-stricken and weak.

She saw Tom Zarek on his prison ship. He was kneeling, praying to the gods. He was praying for a Cylon he had once known. She had been so beautiful.

Colonel Tigh with Caprica, in the brig. Facing each other, each wanting absolution.

Gaius Baltar with his cult. They believed him, and he took care of them.

She cried for them all.

**********

She dreamed of a house of her own.

Eventually, she got it.

Six took her to a new planet, a dream they had all believed in.

The house wasn't as she had dreamed it would be. There were no sentimental photos; it was only about two rooms. It was dirty and lightless.

A little girl with blonde hair stood in the center of the room, in a pool of light.

"Are you the Shape of Things to Come?" she asked.

Before Sarah could respond, the door opened.

Caprica was a bit older now. Gaius, as well. The farming must have taken a toll on them.

The little girl jumped in delight and ran to them. Gaius picked her up and laughed.

The girl looked over his shoulder, smiling.

*********

Sarah was in the water. She was pale and bloody, and when Laura Roslin found her body she waded in and thought she saw Sixes everywhere.

Tom missed her. However, he had never been one to dwell on the past, and she soon faded from his mind. But when he sat in front of the firing squad, he thought of her.

Tigh moved on to more bombings, the next thing.

Gaius thought of that strange girl once, the one that had seen Six.

Cavil remained spiteful. In fact, Sarah privately thought he killed himself just to make a point. Although, she didn't say that to Six.

Six taught her many things. The universe was round, she said. Sarah learned to play with the stars. She was a little star girl, and one night she thought she saw her image etched into the stars like a pathway.

She saw it happen many times. There were different players, but the story remained the same.

She learned to put on a red dress and tell them the things they needed to know. She didn't know is there was a God, but she knew her duty.

One day she was walking through a marketplace, and she killed a baby.

"My baby! My Sarah!"

She thought she had heard the name before.

She couldn't remember.

The End


End file.
